


火箭科学

by Garious



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 看火人AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garious/pseuds/Garious
Summary: “这不过是火箭科学。”由于一次失败的研发，托尼·史塔克决定去找他在山林里“流浪”的老同学布鲁斯·班纳寻求帮助。当然，布鲁斯拒绝了他。
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于独立游戏《看火人》（Firewatch）。讲述的是一位中年男士为逃避生活危机而跑到黄石公园做火情瞭望员。背景大致如此，没有超级英雄，也没有外星反派。本文剧情与游戏无关。

#Day 0

托尼·史塔克从没想过自己会再和那个怪胎见面。

他们算是大学同学——尽管是完全不同的专业，“工科和理科的天差地别”，他这样说。作为一个务实派，托尼不太看得上那些沉迷研究的书呆子，不过他听说那家伙后来也拿到了一个工科博士学位。但后来毕竟也是后来，他们没有因此产生更多的交集。他和布鲁斯·班纳只说过一句话。

总之，那是一个夏天。

布鲁斯·班纳不是那种会主动参加社团活动的人，是斯科特·朗介绍他加入机器人俱乐部的。他曾经向俱乐部的指导老师皮姆·汉克博士介绍过班纳，说他在生物学方面的研究或许能为团队带来新的思路。托尼并不介意加入新的成员，他喜欢社交或认识新朋友——真正让他生气的是，当布鲁斯第二周出现在他们的活动室之前，没有人告诉过他这件事。

托尼知道布鲁斯·班纳是个天才，他从未否认过这一点。但他总觉得班纳过于傲慢了一些。他把自己对班纳的想法说给罗迪听，后者惊讶地挑眉。他说，没想到托尼·史塔克也会用“傲慢”这个词来用来形容他人。

“所以，你为什么这么想？”罗迪说着，将手中的锡罐捏扁，精准地投进三米开外的垃圾桶。托尼摇了摇头。

“他在反驳我的时候，甚至没有看着我。”

“哈？”他怔了半秒，“没想到还有人能反驳你。那他是怎么反驳的？”

“他说，与其通过模拟生物神经系统进行——不，反正你听不懂这些，让我们简单点说——他说我的思路根本不可行。”

“然后他‘甚至没有看着你’？”

“对，他甚至没有看着我。”

“哦，那他可真是一个狂妄自大的混球。”

听出罗迪语气中的玩笑，托尼翻了一个白眼。“我觉得他是瞧不起我。做理论的总带着优越感，认为那些形而上的方法论能指导技术，然而其中大部分都是没有用的研究。”

“行啦，不要过度解读。说不定他只是有点呆。”罗迪安抚道。

结果，之后的布鲁斯·班纳没有再参加俱乐部的活动，理由是他觉得没什么意义。托尼·史塔克也因此确信班纳是个狂妄自大的怪胎。他偶尔还会在校园里瞥到那个瘦削的身影，正午的学生餐厅，或是在凌晨的图书馆。更多时候的他根本不会想起有那么一个人。

时间转眼过了二十年。离开学校后的托尼经历了许多变故，但他努力将史塔克工业经营得很好。就在他以为自己创造了新的巅峰之时，他遭遇了一场陨落——物理意义上的。

“我早就说过这种穿戴式飞行器一点儿也不靠谱，先生。”

当娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫拿着一束玫瑰走进托尼的病房时，她这样说道，并刻意加重了“先生”这两个字，仿佛想要表达她语气中缺失的尊敬。

“不过是推进器的设计出了些小问题。”

“您在上万人的眼皮底下从天上掉进曼哈顿，再小的问题也不是小问题。”

“你说得对，罗曼诺夫小姐。”

托尼说着，操控病床升起。在这场事故发生后，他经历了一场十二小时的手术才把飞行器嵌入心脏的碎片取出。但他恢复得不错。除此之外，他的肩部皮肤受到轻度烧伤，两根肋骨骨折，四肢都打着石膏，只有左手手指可以轻微运动。

“这可太丢人了。”他说。

“或许您应该重视一下国防部的警告？”罗曼诺夫将玫瑰一朵一朵地插进花瓶里，“他们今天正式通知您在下个月的十九号参加此次事件的听证。”

“是吗？”托尼眨了眨眼，“我想那时候还不能出院。”

“那我帮您申请改……”

“——呃，别说这个了，罗曼诺夫小姐，”男人毫不耐烦地打断，“能喂我喝口水吗？”

事实上，在那个月的十九号还没到来前，托尼·史塔克就从医院溜走了。他留给他的秘书一句话：“我现在需要的不是一个医生，而是一个博士。”

#Day 1

当托尼只身来到加州时，身上只有五百美元现金和一部旧手机。他没来得及回史塔克大厦，钱和手机都是哈皮的。

“如果佩珀问起，你就说你什么也不知道——哦，以及，史塔克先生承诺给你加薪，同时配一台像样的通讯设备。”托尼说道。没等哈皮回话就走上了自己的私人飞机。

哈皮看着老板在轰鸣声中消失于天际，心想自己确实什么也不知道。

抵达加利福尼亚时是清晨。托尼在机场外的快餐店吃了一顿早餐。他几乎听见佩珀的声音在耳边细数这些垃圾食物的一千零八十四种危害。然后他出门拦下一辆车，请求对方载他到圣加布里埃尔森林的游客中心。司机认出托尼·史塔克，还向他要了一份签名。路上，他问托尼为什么要去游客中心。

“找个人。”他回答。

“住在森林里？这听起来真酷。”

托尼哼了一声。

一天前，罗曼诺夫向托尼提到“一个人”。他曾经在军方的荒漠基地工作。托尼知道那个地方，满是疯子和像疯子一样的天才。但是那家伙几年前因为一桩刑事案件而被军方除名，之后不知所踪。这引起了托尼的兴趣。

“贾维斯，军方的数据库。”在罗曼诺夫离开病房后，他迫不及待地对他的人工智能说道。“关键词‘二级谋杀’。”

几分钟后他们检索出了一个名字。布鲁斯·班纳。托尼用了点时间才想起这个人是谁。过去的纠葛早已在脑海里模糊。他只记得那是个夏天，那是个不太好对付的家伙。可他完全没有介意，甚至没有因为班纳曾经受到起诉而迟疑。他立刻联系哈皮准备好飞机，在午夜离开了纽约。

从机场到圣加布里埃尔森林花了点时间，好在那位过路的司机足够热情。在抵达目的地后，他们道了再见。托尼拖着腿走进游客中心的小木屋，工装裤下的绷带已被汗水微微沾湿。

“你好，这儿是否有一位叫‘布鲁斯·班纳’的先生？”

托尼一边说道，一边摘下他的墨镜。他靠在咨询台的台面上，向对面那位年轻的小姐眨了眨眼。

“你是托尼·史塔克吗？”她显然无视了他的问题。

“如假包换。”

“没想到布鲁斯还认识你？”

“事实上，是我认识他，他不认识我。”

年轻女人咯咯地笑了，“所以，你找他是有什么事？”

“我的研发遇到一些困难，想请他出山。”

“是吗？我以为他是医学博士。”

“他还是个医学博士？”

“也是生物学博士。”

“这就太酷了。”托尼玩笑着说道，“现在我开始好奇他究竟有几个博士学位。”

“他一直很低调。”年轻女人耸了耸肩，“布鲁斯是镇上的医生，到了每年的防火期会在森林里做志愿者——就是火情观察。”

托尼接过女人递来的手册，一本火情观察员指南。“所以这就是一个每天呆在山上看看风景的职业？”他快速地翻了一遍。

“如果你要这样理解也差不多，但他们的工作不止如此。你知道，十多年前黄石公园的那场大火……”

“——这简直是在浪费班纳的天才。”他打断，随手把指南丢在台面上。“带我去找他。”停顿片刻，他又在句尾加了个“可以吗？”。

“你确定？”

“嗯哼。”

女人拿起桌上的对讲机走进后面的房间，当她出来时，脸上带着些为难的表情。

“布鲁斯听起来似乎不介意。但他认为今天时间已经不早了，不如你明天早上再来。”

“那里离得很远吗？”

“驾车需要十二英里，之后还要再徒步三英里。”

托尼下意识摸了摸自己尚未痊愈的腿。“好吧。反正我有的是时间。”

当托尼这样说时，他终于想起了在MIT那个的夏天。打翻的咖啡杯浸透稿纸，半成品模型破碎一地。布鲁斯·班纳，他穿着实验室的白大褂从窗前经过，然后离开。

#Day 2

旅游淡季，托尼在安静的度假区旅店住了一宿。那儿的条件不算好，但托尼曾遇到过更糟的。

现在，他身上还有不到三百美元，一盒口香糖和一部旧手机。尽管他总是和佩珀强调自己向往极简的生活，不过他认为当下还不是时候。他想要他的佩珀，他的秘书，他的保镖，他的司机和他的贾维斯。

托尼再次来到游客中心，昨天那位叫贝蒂的姑娘已经坐在门外的电瓶车上了。“今天天气真好。”贝蒂笑着说，载着托尼驶向公路。迎面而来的风带着木质的清新。托尼一边有一茬没一茬地和贝蒂聊着，在平稳的运动中有些昏昏欲睡。阳光穿透树林照在他的手臂上，这会不会给他留下一道不规则的古铜色印记？他想，然后在困倦中合上了眼睛。

十英里的公路并不算远，托尼清醒过来时，他已经可以看见徒步路线的指示牌了。“沿着这条路到山顶，你会看见瞭望台。”贝蒂给了他一个对讲机，“如果你要下山，提前联系我。”

“好嘞。”托尼向她道了谢。他没有很多行李，戴着一顶从车上拿来的帽子，宽帽檐垂下，微微有些遮挡视线。他拄着借来的登山杖，他的科技绷带可以帮他分担腿部受到的大部分压力，否则就连半英里也会让他走得够呛。

他上一次走进森林是什么时候？

托尼想起母亲。她在林间空地上抖开野餐布，红褐色的长发和蓝白格的布料一起飘起，在空中悬停。那一刻永远定格在托尼的脑海里，就算他记不得之前和之后发生的事情。但他们一定曾经玩得很愉快，他确信。松软的面包中散发着燕麦的香气，托尼说，自己能在面包金黄的外皮间看到一片金黄的田野。他把脸埋在大块的面包里啃食，母亲一边责怪他的吃相，一边轻轻地笑。那天也是这样晴朗吗？托尼忘记了。恍惚中，他不经意间看到树根旁长出的菌类，以及野生动物留下的痕迹。

该死。这个地方让他的心隐隐作痛。他讨厌这里。

托尼极少像过去一个小时这样安静，甚至没有自言自语。周遭只有石子与土壤滑动的声音，树叶与风的摩挲，以及不知何处传来的鸟鸣。住院的这一个多月间他从未运动，他现在精疲力尽，连向来源源不断的思绪也一度暂停。

最后，他来到山顶，看见瞭望台中那个拿着望远镜的人影时，他才突然意识到自己还没排演过要如何介绍自己。

男人走出瞭望台的木门，宽松的志愿者卫衣罩在他身上，黑色的卷发中过早地夹杂着灰白——但，看看他的神情——托尼没想到自己在二十年后，依然可以一眼认出那个布鲁斯·班纳。

“班纳博士。”托尼松开手，登山杖倒在山顶的草甸里，“托尼·史塔克，不知道你是否还记得。”

“当然。史塔克先生。”在布鲁斯柔和的表情间，托尼看不出他的情绪，只有一些生疏和客气，“到屋子里来，如果你不嫌弃。”

“叫我托尼。”托尼说道，他不自觉地笑了，也不知道为什么。进门前，他回头望了一眼起伏的群山。太阳已经爬上山顶，云层的阴影落在山脊和山谷里。所以，这就是布鲁斯·班纳几个月来居住的地方。

“我猜这儿没有多少访客。”当班纳把火炉上刚烧开的水沏进托尼面前的搪瓷杯里时，托尼这样说道，“你一个人不会寂寞吗？”

班纳微笑。他没有回答，也没有看着托尼，一如曾经。然而此时的托尼不再将他的沉默读作一种冒犯，相反，他静静打量着他的笑容，以及镜片下躲闪的眼睛。

“当我没说。”最后他投降了。他把双手插在脑后，靠在椅上。

“你一点儿也没变，史塔克。”

“是吗？”托尼惊讶地抬起眉毛，然后又把眉毛拧在一起，“我以为你只是‘记得’我。看来你还‘认识’我。”

班纳抬起一边的嘴角，露出一个毫无侵略性的冷笑。“谁不认识托尼·史塔克？”

“这倒是。”他撇嘴。

“那么，你找我有何事。”

“唔，让我们开门见山。我正在研发一套可穿戴式飞行器，未来可能投入军事使用。我已经搞定了材料和框架的部分，但是火箭助推器的效果一直不理想。”

“具体来说？”

“不够稳定——燃料效率也不高。”

“有图纸吗？”

“呃，这样说起来太过复杂。事实上，我是想邀请你到我的纽约实验室来。”

当班纳把水壶放回灶台上时，托尼看出他的迟疑。果不其然，沉默片刻后他拒绝了。“这恐怕不行。”

“太远了？不然我们可以在这里建个新的——史塔克工业，加州工作室。”他在空中比划他们的logo，“或者由你来冠名！史塔克-班纳工作室。”

“这不是重点，”班纳说道，舔了舔嘴唇，“我做不到。”

“什么？”

“你以为我为什么要独自生活在这里？”

托尼眨了眨眼睛。“为什么？告诉我。”

“不……”他摇头，一只手扶着额角，“不，我真的做不到。抱歉。”

“是因为十年前的谋杀？”托尼追问。他看不见班纳的表情，但他的拳头攥紧，指节发白，“如果你愿意，我可以把所有报道——所有信息从所有数据库里抹去。”

“——不！”

托尼深吸一口气。

布鲁斯·班纳，他忽然把拳头砸向木质台面，整个屋子都在震动。玻璃在窗框间的空隙中碰撞发出声响，低矮天顶垂下的吊灯摇摇欲坠，仿佛下一秒这里就要坍塌。

“好吧。”半晌后，托尼站起身，嘴唇抿成一条线。他在克制自己的愤怒。“你知道我费了多大力气跑到这鬼地方来吗？”

班纳没有看他。

“你也是，班纳。你也一点儿没变。”

托尼在离开时是甩上门的。他从草丛间捡起登山杖，向山下走去。直到抵达来时的那条公路，他才意识到自己忘记提前用对讲机联系贝蒂。


	2. Chapter 2

#Day 3

当托尼的飞机降落时，他还没有睡醒。昨天的山路让未完全从飞行事故中痊愈的他有些透支。他真希望这条航线能绕得再远一些，至少让他在天上看到太阳升起——但显然美国还是小了，尤其对于一个期望在飞机上睡饱觉的人而言。

他走下飞机就看见了哈皮，以及一辆救护车和整个医疗团队。他招了招手，示意自己现在好得很。然后他套上乘务员递来的夹克衫，忽然想到自己从电瓶车里顺来的帽子落在了飞机上。

“波兹小姐让您回到纽约后立刻联系她。”哈皮对他说道。他看着托尼在救护车里坐下，乖乖地伸出手让护士测量血压。

“是吗？告诉她我的飞机失事了，下辈子才能回来。”托尼说，“你拿着我的手机吗？”

“在这。”哈皮掏出手机。

就在手机落在手掌上的那一刻，托尼接到佩珀的电话。

“托尼，你去圣加布里埃尔干什么？听我说，昨天的听证……”

“——佩佩佩珀？机场信号不太好。回回回回头再聊。”

结束通话时，屏幕上的通话时间不到五秒。

“您现在是轻车熟路了。”哈皮双手环抱，站在救护车下对他说道。

“我也不想，”他解释。“但我现在还在气头上。”

“你的血压已经告诉我了。”

“我从没被人那样拒绝过。”

“需要我对波兹小姐保密吗？”

“保密什么？”

“她？”

“见鬼，他是个物理学博士！”托尼摆出难以置信的表情，“你一天到晚都在想些什么，哈皮？”

“好吧。”哈皮举起双手，做了个投降的姿势，“可这绝对是合理怀疑。”

托尼摆了摆手，坐进他的轿车一路驶向曼哈顿。纽约的太阳这时才刚刚升起，而远方的圣加布里埃尔更还有三个小时才会迎来它的黎明。他看到远处林立的高楼中心那座标志有史塔克姓氏的大厦。

这是他的城市，托尼心想。没有人能对他说“不”，他在这里无所不能。

#Day 5

托尼花了一天的时间在医院复查伤情。

他的外科医生是个奇怪的家伙，一如他的姓氏，斯特兰奇。他说托尼恢复得很好，尤其是他的踝关节，一点儿也不像是在恢复期日均步行五英里的样子。他还说，自己丝毫不意外托尼会是那种彻底无视遗嘱的病人。

这一次，托尼罕见地没有回嘴。他一言不发地看着医生在病历上书写，龙飞凤舞的字体近似于一道潦草公式。他仿佛看见另一位博士穿着白袍坐在物理实验室，在他的要求下为他展示热动力学的运算。

“——如果你愿意再活泼一些，下次可以请我进行截肢手术。”

托尼没有听见。他的幻想让他几乎忘了自己在哪里，眼前的是谁。

“谢谢你的建议，史蒂芬。”当斯特兰奇医生示意今天的复查结束时，托尼没头没尾地回答道。他起身和大夫握了握手，留下医生莫名其妙地看着他离开的背影。

#Day 7

“贾维斯，进行第五百二十三次飞行模拟。”

哈皮告诉佩珀，这是托尼在实验室的第三十七个小时。佩珀摇了摇头。如果不是认识他那么多年，她估计认为托尼疯了——就算没有，也是几乎疯了。

她用权限打开实验室的玻璃门。托尼坐在房间另一边的屏幕前，稿纸从他的脚下一直铺满到她的脚下。上面无非是些数字和设计图形，但她看不懂其中任何一条计算，更不知道这些相差无几的飞行器外观之间有什么区别。

“佩珀？”托尼头也不回地问道。

她双手叉腰，站在实验室的中心。“你不是非要做出这个东西来。”她说。

托尼从转椅上侧过身，滚轮下面卡着的纸片让他无法向前移动。“不是非要做，没错。”男人看着她，微微扬起下巴，“但是我想。”

托尼打开全息投影，让屏幕上的所有演算数据在屋内排列开来。青色的光包围住佩珀，她吓了一跳，随即意识到是飞行器模型的轮廓刚好罩在她的身体上。

“瞧瞧这些。”他说，眼里映着光，“试想它所能带来的可能性，佩珀。个体不再需要借助庞大的机器就能飞翔，并且更快、效率更高。从未有人做到过，而史塔克工业……”

“——包括史塔克工业。”佩珀打断道。她站在原地，片刻后挤出一个不解的笑容。“你看看你自己。”

“我这不是挺好。”托尼揉了揉鼻子。他在说谎时总是这样。

她摇头，没有再与他争辩。“好好吃饭。”除此之外她什么也没说。

“值得吗？”佩珀当时是这样想的。但她却没有问出口。她看着托尼为一个过于超前的想法而付出一场手术、四根肋骨以及连续数天的股价大跌，最终一无所获。她不知道自己是否应该为此负责。她了解托尼·史塔克，尤其当她看见男人将脸埋进手心。他分明有超越常人的充沛精力，而此刻，他的神情中只透露着倦怠和疲劳。她想告诉他，不必为力所不能及的事情而自责，可又怕这样软弱的安慰会更加伤害他的自尊。

全息投影的数据在空中闪动变化，青色的光线填充他们之间的距离——她知道那些影像不是真的在那里，那里什么也没有，它们却像是一张穿不透的网，悄无声息又不容置疑地隔开站在两边的两个人。

她本想抱一抱他，但最后转身走了。

后来的佩珀·波兹回想，或许，那一刻的她已经意识到他们之间相隔的不仅是七点五米。

#Day 11

托尼·史塔克也许想过自己还会回到圣加布里埃尔，但没有想过会那么快。实验中的接连受挫使他相信佩珀的话，同时承认有些事情是他自己无能为力的。于是他给自己安排了一趟去西海岸的单程航班，并花了两天时间参加完“为期四天”的火情观察志愿者课程。

他做好了长期打算。

当佩珀知道这件事后她打电话质问托尼为什么。托尼说自己需要静一静。

“所以你就跑到森林里去做看火人？”

“没错，汲取大自然的灵感。”他说——比起告诉佩珀关于布鲁斯·班纳的事，或许这样的说辞更能让她放心。反正佩珀相信了。

在正式向森林火情观察协会报到的前一天，托尼派直升机将所有行李都送上了山头：日用品，枕头和床垫，食物，以及你可以想象得到的那些智能设备。他甚至准备在瞭望台里安装自来水系统，但施工前遭到森林管理中心的反对，理由是会破坏生态。

“这是不是太夸张了点？”协会的负责人李先生将志愿者服装发放给托尼时，他几乎是语重心长地说：“要知道，史塔克先生……大部分志愿者来，是想要过一段简约生活。”

“我不会让他们知道曾有这样一个坏榜样——准确来说，我不希望任何人知道我在或曾在这里。”托尼耸了耸肩，“‘低调’就是我的简约生活。”

“好吧，孩子。”老人抬头望向天上飞走的直升机，“我想凡事都要循序渐进。”

经过几小时的步行，托尼登上马克峰的山顶——他本可以坐直升机，但他选择花些力气了解周围的环境。况且，这里与班纳所在的地方相比已经十分便利。他满意地走进他的新居所。在夏季晴朗通透的天空下，他甚至可以用肉眼看见山谷另一边的维罗妮卡峰瞭望台。

托尼打开他的行李箱，拿出他的牙刷、茶杯、毛巾，然后把书本整齐地塞进书架里。他另外准备了一块红色的羊毛毯，将它罩在屋中央的火灾定位仪上——鉴于他有更好的装置帮助他定位火情，这玩意儿只算得上一张尺寸合适的茶几。当他收拾好屋子时，落日的余晖已经渐渐融入黑暗。托尼擦了擦汗。他将茶壶放在炉上，点上火。

他知道自己在这片森林中的生活甚至算不上“刚刚开始”。然而当他看向窗外时，他已经开始怀念在史塔克大厦的阳台上俯瞰纽约夜景，怀念曼哈顿午夜的灯红酒绿。在他的小屋之外，山间唯一的灯火来自维罗妮卡峰的山顶。傍晚的风带着日间的余热穿过窗，将他被汗水打湿的碎发吹起。

失去繁华都会的掩饰，他赤裸的孤独在黑暗中回望着他。

天色暗去。屋里的水壶发出原始而响亮的鸣声，托尼走到炉前。他的对讲机也在今天第一次响起。

“马克峰，马克峰，这里是维罗妮卡瞭望台。”

是布鲁斯·班纳的声音，清晰而平静。

托尼拿起那台早应该在上世纪末淘汰的通讯仪器，说道：

“晚上好，班纳博士。这里是托尼·史塔克——呃，我需要在每句话的结尾加上‘完毕’吗？”

#Day 13

两天的生活还不足以让托尼·史塔克适应这儿的环境，但他尽量不去想离开这里的事情。他知道，这种念头一旦产生便再也不能消去。

昨夜下了一场雨。暮春的雨，没有戏剧性的电闪雷鸣。淅淅沥沥的雨点敲在木制的屋顶上，顺着屋檐汇成一小股水流向下淌落。托尼睡不着，他看了一眼茶几上的电子钟，凌晨四点零七分。

“班纳博士。”他翻过身，捧起对讲机小心翼翼地说，“你醒着吗？”

事实上，他根本没有期待对方能够答复，只是这个漫长的黑夜过于无聊了一些。几秒后，他听见一阵杂音和碰撞声。“呃，怎么了？”对讲机里传来那个男人疲惫的声音。

“老天，我没想到——”或许因为惊讶，托尼吸气，“我没有吵醒你吧？”

“没有。呃，屋子有些漏雨。我在想办法修补。”

“你在屋顶上？”

“不，我在……我在屋子里。我找了块木板，想要从里面把它补上。”

“好吧。不过，从一个工程师的角度而言，我建议你还是等天亮之后从外面修补。否则木板容易积水和腐烂。”

“我的床都湿了，呃……”对讲机里的声音停顿了片刻。他可能是在思考自己的建议，托尼想。最后他听见对方叹了口气，“算了。反正今晚也睡不着了。”

“没事，我陪你聊天。”

“你确定？”

“什么？”

“你先呼叫的我。是 **我陪你聊天** 。”

“怎样都行。”托尼躺在床上，两眼盯着黑漆漆的天花板。“你喜欢下雨天吗？我讨厌下雨。”

“我——呃，你为什么讨厌？”

“屋子会漏水，飞机会延误，鞋会湿。总之下雨天很麻烦，你觉得呢？”

“是的。”

“你为什么要到这个鬼地方来，班纳？”

“鬼地方？”他重复道，语气有些不解，“我觉得这儿很好。让人平静，有大量的时间思考。”

“像是你的作风。”

“是吗？”

“但一般人会认为你在逃避什么。”

“或许。”他不置可否地说，“那你认为是什么？”

“我不知道。”托尼如实回答，“我只知道你过去发生了一些事——当然，如果你不想谈，我们可以换个话题。”

班纳迟迟没有回复。托尼挠了挠头，“好吧，那我们聊聊表面等离子体亚波长光学原理？”他松开通话键，随之而来的又是一阵沉默。

大约过了十秒，对讲机里终于传来声音。

“不……”意外地，他听见了班纳的笑声。“聊聊你。你为什么要来这里？”他这样问道。

“我以为你知道。”

“其实我……我不明白。改良飞行器？这件事情不是非我不可。”

“瞧，这就是你让人恼火的地方。”托尼一边说，一边从床上坐了起来，“你不知道你的才华可以做成多少事情，你还在浪费它们。”

“我以为你能够理解，史塔克。”班纳说道，“你的头脑也不逊色于我。可为什么因为我们有能力，我们就必须承担更多？天赋不是我们可以选择的，对吧？既然我生来如此，我想我至少还应该有选择‘是否使用自己天赋’的权利。这不存在浪费的说法。”

托尼想要反驳。他按下通话键，犹豫，然后松开，如此反复，嘴唇却始终抿得很紧。他听着班纳的话，不由得又想起二十多年前他曾经对他说过的那些——或许，那时让托尼难过的不是他的语气或是神情，不是他所揣摩到的某种“不屑”，而是班纳说的其实是对的。就像现在这样，班纳说的没错。

“这是我们的命运，布鲁斯。如果逃避，就变成我们的罪。”最后，他这样说道。

然而他没有听见对方的回答。

托尼躺在床上。他能感觉一些东西在变得沉重，从眼皮到心。可他依然害怕错过对讲机中那些可能被雨声掩盖的话语，于是将对讲机放在枕边，等待在对方按下通话键与真正开口前之间的那一阵杂音。渐渐，他闭上眼睛。

如果布鲁斯不再辩驳，他想，那么他希望醒来时外面不再下雨。

但就在这一天的黎明时分，克制了整夜的雨忽然决定肆无忌惮起来。

“打开窗户，史塔克。”

当他快要入睡时，托尼再次听见布鲁斯·班纳温和又平缓的声音。

“回答你刚才那个问题——我喜欢下雨。”


	3. Chapter 3

#Day 17

距离托尼·史塔克来到瞭望台已经整整一周。

后来他们谁也没有再提起过关于“飞行器”的事情。尤其是托尼，甚至不敢提及“飞行”这个的字眼。他不想让布鲁斯觉得自己逼得太紧而心生厌烦。但他也没有离开。

他尝试着融入看火人的生活，在最开始的几天里。结果是他不止一次地想要放弃。他经常不间断地向布鲁斯抱怨这儿的单调乏味——除了每天早晚互相通报气象信息，坐在屋里望向这片平静祥和的森林就是他唯一的工作，可他甚至没有看到一丁点火星子。幸好，他的同事是个好脾气的家伙。

“我恨不得亲自去森林里放一把火。”他这样说道，坐在躺椅上打了个哈欠。

而对讲机里的布鲁斯似乎一点儿也不担心他真的会这样去做。“给自己找点事儿，我们不是真的就在这儿傻呆呆地看火。”

“那你平时都做些什么？”

“读书——如果不在搞维修的话。”

“你的七个博士学位里有文学学位吗？”

“你猜。”

托尼笑了起来，他推了推鼻梁上的太阳眼镜。“等等，我知道自己要干什么了。我决定在屋子外面修个浴室。”

“听起来不错。”

“你平时怎么洗澡？”托尼一边说着，在工具箱翻找可以用来引水的东西。

“去琼斯湖。呃，通常在临近晚上的时候。那边是游客禁止通行的区域，所以不用担心影响问题——但有一两次我还是遇见了游客。非常尴尬。”

“琼斯湖？是西边那个？”

“对。”

“下次你可以叫上我。”

“你的浴室怎么办？”

“好像找不到那么多木材，就算建也只能是露天的。总之，我先引一条自来水管道。”托尼直起身，“我恰好带着一个泵。”

“好吧——等等，你为什么会带着泵？”

“因为我司推出的最新款‘自吸式太阳能智能增压泵’，轻量便携，可供军队在野外驻扎使用的。本人荣幸成为第一个户外测试者。”

“没想到无线电还有广告时间。”布鲁斯打趣道，“听起来不错。”

“可怜这位操心产品推广的老董事长。”他佯装叹气，语句间却带着笑意，“我这儿还有一个可以给你，帮助你从此摆脱背着水箱打水的烦恼。”

“谢天谢地。”对讲机中回复，“不过，你说‘太阳能’？请问是另外配备了蓄电池吗？否则雨天要如何使用？尽管我严重怀疑那样并不能保证电压……”

“——呃，我们主要研究的是‘智能’的部分。”他趁机打断，心里却默念该死。

当他们约定好一起去琼斯湖的时间后，托尼准备着手他的自来水建设工程。鉴于布鲁斯所提出的问题，在此之前他还需要通知开发部门进行产品调整——如果必要，重新设计。

“你说，再整合一台发电机如何？”那天的晚些时候，在琼斯湖边，托尼拿着水泵询问布鲁斯的建议，而后者正忙着在树丛中寻找他被风刮跑的衬衫。

“你怎么还在想这个问题？”布鲁斯从灌木里探出半个脑袋，将上衣塞进裤子里，“如果我是你，我会考虑再准备一套雨水过滤系统。”

“见鬼，布鲁斯·班纳，你为什么这么聪明。”

“唔，谢谢？”他扣上纽扣，“毕竟我从不试图解决问题，我回避问题。”

托尼看着他，眨了眨眼，半晌后回给他一个笑容。“确实。”他说道。

他们在暮色降临圣加布里埃尔山时道别，各自离开。托尼看见雀鸟从松林里飞起，天空中没有云，一半已经变得昏暗，另一半还残留着光线经过大气散射而呈现的紫红。托尼不知道布鲁斯是否注意到这充满妙趣的景色，于是转身想要呼喊他的名字。

然而，当他的视线越过湖面，他发现那个人走向黑暗的背影毫无迟疑。托尼止住嘴，让话语回荡在他的胸腔里。

#Day 19

在两人互相问早并交换完气象信息后，布鲁斯告诉托尼，自己瞭望台的电力好像出现了问题。

“我相信这是局部的。说实话，我对电力和机械并不熟悉。”布鲁斯说道，有些喘气。托尼听见对讲机里传来金属碰撞的声音。

“稍等，我过去看看。”

“不用这么麻烦吧？我可以描述一下状况——噢，该死，又被电了一下——或许你可以派架无人机来，有摄像头的那种，然后远程指导我？”

“我过去看看。”托尼重复，“不然更加麻烦。”

他带上对讲机，将工具箱和水壶放进背包里，锁上门。这是个阴天，但他没有带伞。湿度数据告诉他今天不会下雨。

“我在路上了。准备好茶和点心。大概一个半钟头后到。”

“收到。”

去维罗妮卡峰要穿过山谷中的森林。布鲁斯提到附近曾发生过大火，殃及了一座年代久远的瞭望台。但，尽管人类在森林中的建造已化为遗迹，森林却恢复得很快。如果不是有意观察，托尼根本发现不了灼烧过的痕迹。

“森林火灾在这儿很常见吗？”路上，托尼问道。他没有很快听见布鲁斯答复。

“时不时。”过了一会，科学家回答，他好像还在同时和另一个人通话。托尼没有听清他对那个人说了什么，大概关于河流汛期，以及何时回到镇上的诊所。“抱歉，刚刚接到游客中心呼叫。你问了什么来着？”

“我问，‘森林火灾是不是很常见’，你已经回答我了。”托尼登上一个平台，“那是贝蒂吗？”

“你认识贝蒂？”

“还记得第一天我来找你吗？是她带的路。”他解释，又说：“你们似乎关系不错。”

“可以这么说。我离开学校后去了莫哈——呃，”布鲁斯改口，“去了一个军事基地。贝蒂和我曾一起进行研究。她每年夏天都会陪我待在这儿。”

“莫哈维基地。别怕，你可以对我说这些。”

“好吧，‘史塔克’和‘军工业’。我忘了你们之间的联系。”

“那是个不错的地方，莫哈维，半年前我还去参观过。我记得离这儿不远。”托尼漫不经心地说，丝毫没有在意话题的机密等级，“所以，你是在进行基因改造方面的研究，如果我没记错？”

“按理来说我不应该回答这个问题，但，既然我们的对讲机信号已经加密——是的。通过伽玛射线影响细胞再生速率。”

“你们成功了吗？”

“没有。准确来说，我不记得了。”

托尼停下脚步。他随即意识到这个话题涉及班纳埋藏最深的秘密，于是格外小心。“你后来离开了基地。”他试探着问，“为什么？”

“唔。你比我想象得要不那么了解我。军方数据库没有写吗？”

“你的档案，有一部分是只有参谋长联席会议成员才有权查阅的内容。”

“受宠若惊。”布鲁斯淡淡地说，“但其实没什么大不了——因为一场实验事故，我昏迷了很久。之后状态一直不好，尤其是记忆力，差得厉害……后来的事情就变得比较简单，他们认为我不再有利用价值，把我踢了出去。”

“听起来可真够狠的。”

“别同情我，史塔克。”他听起来并不温和也没有愤怒，像在宣读一个众所周知且不容置疑的公理，“没有人比你更懂得及时止损的道理。”

托尼感觉喉咙发紧。

“没有人比我更懂得什么是‘损’。”片刻后，他说。

“也是。”过了一会，布鲁斯才回答，“好比你上周以来身家缩水一个亿？”

“那是其中之一。事实上现在是一点五个亿。”

“我大概一辈子也挣不到那么多钱。”

听见科学家的语气重新变得轻松，托尼松了口气。他抬头望向眼前的维罗妮卡峰，瞭望台里的人影正用镜面反光向他示意。

#Day 23

“今早我加固了门窗，安装了电子锁，用纳米技术修补了外墙和电线。”

“为了什么？”

“安全感。”

“那你低估了圣加布里埃尔的暴雨。”

#Day 29

阴沉了整日的天空终于在傍晚开始落雨。托尼能感觉到这场雨有些许不同，可能因为气压，以及那不寻常的风声。他忽然分了心，放下手中正在组装的机械零件，拿起对讲机。

“这是你要我做好准备的那场雨吗？”

“我猜是的。”他听布鲁斯这样简短地说道，“你听。”

“雨声？”

“雨的愤怒。”

托尼抬头望向窗外。他松开通话键，对讲机里传来一阵模糊不清的杂音。他听不见布鲁斯说了什么，想必是这场大雨暂时中断了他们的通讯。他放下对讲机向外走去。雨水忽然朝瞭望台刮来，汹涌如激荡在礁石之上的巨浪，愤怒地拍击在小屋的窗户上。玻璃外的景象在瀑布般的雨水中彻底模糊。直到几分钟后，风声渐止，瞭望台不再颤动，托尼以为这场突如其来的大雨也在此戛然而止。可他猜错了。

他打开瞭望台的门，水珠顺着屋檐滑落，在他面前的栏杆上砸出一朵花。几乎就在闪电划过头顶的瞬间，他听见雷声。

“老天……”

又一道迅疾的白光落入森林，被电光穿过的树木轻微摇晃。远方传来更多雷声的轰鸣。托尼听见身后对讲机里的杂音，这一次他清晰地听见了他的名字。他忽然喘不过气。

他沉寂多年的梦魇终于在这里抓到了他。

“托尼。”

当雷声再次响起时，他仿佛回到八岁那场的暴雨之中。雨不停地下，却没有阻止火焰在顷刻间吞噬整座房屋。托尼就在那里，坐在庭院的草地上。他还记得大火燃烧的热浪穿过雨水向他涌来。贾维斯抱着他，捂住他的眼睛，但他仍然听到建筑坍塌的声响——不是一声，而是一片又一片细碎的清脆的声音，仿佛现实亲手从他焦枯的心上剥落下梦境。

“史——史塔——？”杂音。杂音。杂音。“无——线电好像——”

“托尼。”

是母亲的声音。

他猛地转身拿起对讲机，冲出门将它丢下瞭望台，丢得很远，远到他没有听见机械撞击岩石在空中崩裂然后零件四散的声音。但她却没有随着对讲机而远去散去。托尼，托尼。直到雷声再次响起，第二阵雨。

托尼跪在地上，蜷起身体，躲在屋檐下止不住地颤抖。迎面的狂风引来雨水将他浇透。终于，在呼啸的风中，他慢慢睁开被雨水或泪水沾湿的眼睛，只看见刚才那颗被雷电击中的树已经燃烧成一团烈火，并且渐渐在风中和雨中化为灰烬。

#Day 31

托尼醒来时看到布鲁斯站在炉灶边。他揉揉自己的鼻梁，从床上翻起来。

“早餐马上就好。”

“唔。”托尼含糊不清地应答。他拿起牙刷，把毛巾搭在肩上，站在山崖边刷完牙后回到瞭望台里。他注意到收在门后折叠椅的位置较原先稍稍有所不同，他猜布鲁斯昨晚是在那上面休息的。

现在他清醒了一些。

“你起得真早。”他试图若无其事地和另一个男人寒暄，自己却分明能感觉到其中的尴尬。

科学家耸肩。他把餐盘放在托尼面前，里面有一片吐司和两片培根，煎蛋金黄得刚刚好。“我不知道你平时爱吃些什么。”他一边说，一边端起放在桌上的绿色茶杯。“别介意。”

“不，没有。这就很好。非常感谢。”托尼答道。他用餐刀划开半熟的蛋黄，在蛋液中沾了沾吐司，塞进嘴里。

“唔，不得不说你的冰箱令人印象深刻。还有你的咖啡机。”

“是吗？你可以随便使用。”

“感谢你的慷慨。但我还是得接受由奢入俭的惨痛现实。”布鲁斯微笑着说。他起身，去拿挂在门旁的黑色雨衣，“我要先回去了。”

“不再喝一杯咖啡？”

“我需要向贝蒂汇报情况。包括你，以及前天的山火。”

托尼点点头，“没错……呃，火势现在怎样了？”

“停下了，多亏了雨。”

“是的。多亏了雨。”他喃喃。

托尼放下手中的餐具，送布鲁斯一路进入山谷。期间他出乎意料地寡言，至于布鲁斯，他向来都是。他们一前一后小心走下狭窄而陡峭的碎石子路——这不是最好走的一条，但却是往维罗妮卡峰最近的。路上他们没有交谈，直到两人在谷地的边界分手。

首先开口的是托尼，他揉了揉头发，说：“你一直没有问我关于前天发生的事。”——他感觉自己像是在指出房间里被人忽视的大象。

“我不会问。”科学家简单回答，“但如果你愿意告诉我，我会听。”

“呃。今天还是算了——不过，谢谢你。”他支吾着，看向布鲁斯·班纳的眼睛。后者抿起嘴，几秒种后避开他的目光。

“没关系。”

布鲁斯踏进平地，清晨的山谷沉积了一片浓雾，托尼似乎能看见背后吹来的山风穿过他吹向森林。他的背影，就连他的背影都是那么平静，小心翼翼地同所有人保持距离。

托尼不再想关于自己的事情。当他再一次目送布鲁斯·班纳走进松林时，他忽然开始思考另一个男人的内心。他想要了解他，想要解开他为何成为“他”的谜。

“你之前说，‘愤怒’。”他忽然在布鲁斯身后大喊，“雨的愤怒。”

布鲁斯·班纳停下脚步，收紧挽着黑色雨衣的手臂。他微微侧过身，没有说话，安静地等待托尼接下来的问题。

“你后来说了什么？”

布鲁斯思考了片刻，“我说，我也想成为天气。”

当托尼回到瞭望台时，早餐已经凉了。他注意到布鲁斯在离开前已经把自己的杯子洗净，以及，一台放在桌上的新对讲机。

毫无悬念，托尼·史塔克在圣加布里埃尔又度过了平静的一天。那个夜晚，他走出瞭望台，把从冰箱里取出的两罐啤酒放在地上。坐下时，他恰好看见维罗妮卡峰的灯光亮起。

“我没和你提过对讲机的事。”他按下通话键，说道。

“当一个喋喋不休的人忽然沉默，只有两个合理推论——死了，或者对讲机坏了。”

托尼哼笑起来。他揭开啤酒的拉环，溢出的白色泡沫沾湿手指。他甩了甩手。“所以你一开始来是想替我收尸？”

“很高兴你还活着。”

“是吗？”他玩笑着质疑，“不会太喋喋不休？”

“已经习惯了。”

他听见布鲁斯语调中上升的尾音，不自觉挑眉，心想他或许并不讨厌自己。他望着维罗妮卡峰灌下最后一口啤酒，准备回到屋里继续新装置的设计。这时，对讲机里又意外传出声音。

“史塔克？”

“我在。”

“所以，发生什么了？”

他还是问了。

托尼犹豫要如何向他解释才最为清晰。“我的PTSD。”结果，他只是这样说。“我以为自己不再有这个毛病了。”

“唔。我明白。”

——见鬼，布鲁斯·班纳，为什么你不说“我很抱歉”！

在听到他说出那三个字后，托尼咬紧牙。

从来没有人说过“我明白”。

“但精神创伤永远不可能被治愈。”布鲁斯继续说，“只有通过其他情绪进行掩盖，或者强迫遗忘。所以……”

托尼·史塔克捂住眼睛。他躺在山顶的砾石上，长风带来森林和溪水的气息，夜在这儿变得更静。过了很久，他终于重新按下通话键，玩笑道：“你不会也有心理学博士学位？”他不想让自己听起来太狼狈。

然而他马上后悔了。这不是什么很好的玩笑。于是他又祈祷自己能在这漫长的沉默后获得一个肯定的答复。他也 **当然** 没有。

“久病成医。”

他看向黑夜中的圣加布里埃尔，忽然觉得山脉中的黑暗对他而言不再有孤独的隐喻。那盏灯光与他同病相怜。


	4. Chapter 4

#Another Day 31

布鲁斯·班纳看见马克峰的灯光熄灭——那通常意味着托尼·史塔克的入睡和他的夜晚重归宁静——他摘下眼镜，把手中的文集放在一边。

他拿出抽屉中的工作日志，开始记录总结今天的工作。但他没有提到同事的创伤后应激障碍，丢失的摩托罗拉对讲机，以及昨夜在他离开瞭望台时的雨。他所记录的不过是稀松平常的又一天。

咚咚。

这时他好像听见叩门的声音。沉闷，就像是钝器在敲击。他起身走到门前，最终发现不过是自己的幻听。“唯有黑夜，别无他般。”他喃喃这诗句*，“没有人会在这个时间拜访山顶的瞭望台。”

或许是风摇晃了门上松动的玻璃，他想，于是扯下一张稿纸，折叠后塞进玻璃的缝隙里。

咚咚。

然而轻轻的敲打声却挥之不去。见鬼，所以到底是哪块木板？他环顾房间四周，找不到来源，索性让自己不要再去注意。

他合上工作日志，翻开另一本笔记。墨绿色的布面有些发黑，在房间暖色的灯光下尤甚。这是他的日记。布鲁斯在横线的第一行写下日期，然后是他的今天。

“今天，史塔克向我提到他的PTSD。”他写道，字体不算端正，“和往常不同，他没有事无巨细地向我讲述一切，没有起因经过结果。我猜测这与他童年的遭遇相关，因此没有仔细过问。不过，既然他愿意和我分享他的状况，那就证明他没有压抑自己的内心。这就足够了。倘若让他重述经历的细节，则不免会对精神造成的二次伤害……”写到这儿时，布鲁斯发现钢笔的墨快用完了，只好长话短说。“我猜，他把我当成朋友。多么久违的体验。”

他停下笔，盖上笔帽，把笔记本放回到抽屉。他以往的日记其实也不过这个长度，有时还会用数学符号代替文字内容。但今天，他停下是因为太迟了，他不想为灌笔墨而花费太多时间。

咚咚。咚咚。他换上睡衣，关掉灯。

尽管他确信自己听见了什么，他告诉自己，那不过是风，别无他般。

*注：“唯有黑夜，别无他般”与下文的“那不过是风，别无他般”均来自爱伦·坡的诗歌《乌鸦》。

#Day 41

当布鲁斯再次听见托尼·史塔克的声音，已经是午夜时分。

昨天晚上，有两个童子军在附近的森林里失踪。

向布鲁斯求助的是童子军营中的教官。当他傍晚出现在维罗妮卡峰瞭望台外时，布鲁斯吓了一跳——他以为刚才的敲门声又是自己的幻听。

“有什么可以帮忙的吗，先生？”

“呃，是的。”金发的男人伸出手，他眉头紧皱——通常只有遇上麻烦的人才会到这里来，“我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。四小时前，我们的两个孩子走丢了。”

布鲁斯握住他的手，邀请他到瞭望台里面来。罗杰斯婉拒了，说自己还要回去照看营地里的其他孩子。

“现在时候不早了。如果您愿意帮忙，我们可以明天早晨在山谷集合，再进森林分头搜索。当然，最好的情况是他们在那之前回来。我也会在晚上这段时间往河流下游的方向看看。”男人看起来非常镇定。

“呃。”布鲁斯点了点头，“你说得对。”

走失的两个男孩大约十二岁，一个叫内德·利兹，另一个叫彼得·帕克。教官向布鲁斯描述了他们走丢时的大致情况，并约定明早七点在山谷中部的露营地附近见面。

在送走罗杰斯后，布鲁斯拿起对讲机，把刚才发生的这一切都告诉了史塔克。

“我不知道我们还负担搜救员的工作？”

“这是件严肃的事情，史塔克。”布鲁斯无奈地说道，“如果我们不帮忙就没有别人了。”

“唔，我可没说不帮忙。事实上，我还很乐意。”他的语气里带着孩子气的兴奋，“我的无人机终于派上用场了。”

“这真是太好了……呃，所以？”

“我打赌我们能在童子军教官醒来之前找到那两个孩子。”

布鲁斯或许应该质疑这个赌局的意义，但他最后没有较真。他按了按自己的太阳穴，让史塔克赶紧设置好红外线传感器，而他会在工程师的指示下抵达森林中的地点。

这一天的月亮很亮。布鲁斯穿上外套，带上背包、手电筒和两块备用电池后向森林出发。附近的地势不算复杂，然而，自从火险指数在上周突破历史峰值后，这里随时都有发生森林火灾的可能——事实上，临近卡霍山口的区域已经开始本年的第一场山火。白天，他在维罗妮卡峰上可以看见几公里外的浓烟，夜晚的火光更是显眼。这个季节，会引起森林火灾的除了雷电，还有由从东北部内陆吹来的干燥热风。

“我需要和你一起行动吗？”

“最好不。”在下山时，布鲁斯回答，他差点没有滑一跤，“你应该留在塔里注意火情。”

“好吧。”他听出工程师语气中的失望，“我现在正为无人机系统导入地形图，之后可能还需要十分钟的时间对搜索路线进行编程。”

“在那之前我想我可以先从东部山洞进行搜索。”

“很好。”史塔克说，“保持联系。”

当布鲁斯走到山下时，他看了一眼手表，大约是晚上九点。夜里只有虫鸣和枝桠摩挲的沙沙声。他向洞穴的方向走去，中间绕过一座几年前被大火烧毁的断桥。在河流上游的空树桩附近有一个补给箱，他转动生锈的密码锁，从里面取出一条绳子，以备不时之需。他看见箱子里的几支弓箭，那是几年前克林特·巴顿还在这儿做志愿者时储放的。他们那时称巴顿为鹰眼（布鲁斯则称他为丘比特），因为他一流的射箭水平。但他在伊拉克战争爆发后离开了圣加布里埃尔，之后再无音讯。

布鲁斯合上补给箱。他不认为自己怀念那段日子，毕竟那并不比现在好，也不比现在糟。可他确实会偶尔想起与史塔克完全不同的巴顿，安静的巴顿。他曾经看见过巴顿随身携带的挂坠盒，里面有他夫人和儿女的照片。他们三年前丧命于恐怖袭击。

他轻叹一声。

布鲁斯知道，巴顿的离开是为去求死。在这里他们谁也没能真正逃避生活，不仅是克林特·巴顿，他们都是，每个人——包括布鲁斯，甚至包括为布鲁斯而来的托尼·史塔克。尽管他不想琢磨太多关于别人的秘密。关心对他而言是危险且无用的。但从史塔克对研发的热忱中，布鲁斯感受到绝望之徒才有的固执。他不禁思考这个男人为何要对一台飞行器那么执着，尤其他已拥有除此之外一切。

“布鲁斯？”他收到史塔克的呼叫，这打断了他的思绪，“你到达山洞了吗？”

“我就在附近。”

“好消息，无人机已经传送回第一组信号，很有可能是关于那两个失踪的孩子。”

“很有可能？我以为这是个可以直接判断的问题。”

“没错——因为坏消息是我的电脑还没连接上传感器，暂时无法确认探测到的究竟是什么。”

“好的，热源具体在什么位置？”

“维罗妮卡峰的北部。从你的位置步行……”史塔克计算了一小会儿，“直线距离三十分钟，实际大约更长一些。”

“我这就过去。”

“注意安全。”

当布鲁斯准备离开时，他听见山洞里传来动静——如果这不是他的幻听。

“有人吗？”他喊道，警觉地抓紧手中的对讲机，“我是森林的看火人，我叫布鲁斯。”

他听到微弱的回应，是从山洞尽头的铁围栏后传来的。

“是内德和彼得吗？”

“先生！”男孩的呼喊在岩壁之间荡起回音，“救救我们！”

“不要怕，我立刻下来！”布鲁斯紧张地回答。他跑向洞穴深处，甚至没来得及用对讲机通知史塔克。

几年前这里曾发生一起探险者遇难的事故，从此以后被部分封锁起来。当布鲁斯用手电筒检查铁栏时，发现上面的门锁已经生锈脱落。“该死！”他低吼道，用力地推开门。

围栏后是一个竖井式的洞穴，向外可以连通到半英里外的低地。这里过去使用的绳梯已经腐烂断裂，但由于是游客禁区，因此也没有什么翻修的理由。绳梯残存的部分大约只有半米，再之下只有一片黑暗。布鲁斯从背包里掏出绳子，打了一个结，穿过石墩和自己身上的绳扣之间。

“我马上来。”他说道，小心地下降，“你们现在怎么样？”

“不太好，先生。彼得的脚扭伤了。”

大约过了一分钟，布鲁斯缓缓地落在地上。他解开自己身上的绳子，然后用手电筒照了照两个男孩，确认他们没受太严重的伤。

“你们怎么到这里来的？”他严肃地问，“门口写着禁止入内。”

“是我的错！”扭伤脚踝的男孩坐在地上，举起手说道，“我和内德说可以在这里找到化石！”

内德垂下眼睛，“是我的错才对。我没有把绳子系紧，让彼得掉了下来。”

布鲁斯摇了摇头。他拿起对讲机，忽然意识到自从进入洞穴开始他就没有再听到史塔克的声音。“马克，马克。”他呼叫了两次，最后懊恼地发现这里接收不到无线电信号。

“你们有手电筒吗？”

“有，不过电池用光了。”借着光源，内德开始搜索自己的背包。

“我们的火柴也在过河的时候泡坏了。”彼得在旁边应和道。

“不怕。”布鲁斯接过男孩手中的电筒，装上电池后还给他。“现在就好了。”

“谢谢你，先生。”内德说话时带着哭腔，“我们差点以为自己要死在这儿了。”

确实差点。布鲁斯想着，但没有说出口。“你的腿现在感觉怎么样，彼得？”

“还行！”

“那你能自己走路吗？”

“呃。”瘦小的男孩开始支吾，“其实超疼的。”

布鲁斯舔了舔嘴唇，“好吧，坚强的小男子汉。”他蹲下身，“上来，我背着你。”

“但这样我们要怎么上去？”

“上去？不，不，我们不用上去。”他示意内德用手电筒照亮前方，并把自己的给彼得拿着，“沿着这条路向前走，可以到雷鸣峡谷。”

“但那儿离我们的营地还很远，您不可能一直背着我，先生。”

“我们会再想办法。”布鲁斯安抚。

他们用了四十分钟走出洞穴。期间，布鲁斯休息了一次。他不禁想——虽然他知道这样不对——幸好受伤的不是内德，否则他们大概两个小时也走不出去。他的块头有两个彼得那么大。

“听得见吗，布鲁斯？”

当布鲁斯注意到悬停在洞穴出口处的无人机时，他恰好听见对讲机里传来托尼·史塔克的声音。想必在刚才那段失去联系的时间里他已经推断出自己的位置。希望他没有太担心。他喘了口气，直起身，让内德扶住彼得，自己拿起对讲机。“史塔克？”他说，“我在洞穴里找到了两个男孩。抱歉，之前没有信号。”

然而，布鲁斯在松开通话键时怔住了。他忽然意识到史塔克之前探测到热源的区域就在这附近。

“——不，我担心的不是这个。”

布鲁斯·班纳抬起头，向东望去。来自河谷上游的风裹挟了一股不同寻常的热浪，木质的焦味在风中散开。

“现在是什么情况？”

“是山火。刚刚燃起，势头不大，但不幸的是你们现在正处于下风方向，如果不抓紧离开很有可能会被追上。”

“我知道了。”布鲁斯说，“我们距离野营地还有两英里。有个孩子受伤。”

在很长一段时间中，布鲁斯都没有听到史塔克的回复。他背着彼得，沿河谷走了约有一英里，这时他开始听见彼得的呜咽。他把孩子抱到河岸边，检查他的脚踝才发现肿得厉害。

“我知道这很疼，”他擦去男孩眼角的泪水，“勇敢点，教官会为你们感到骄傲。”

他去河边把毛巾弄湿，然后敷在彼得的脚踝上。或许他们应该抓紧时间，可现在谁也走不动了。他只好让孩子们不要回头，他自己也是。但他能感觉到火焰的温度在慢慢逼近，视野的边缘开始发红发亮。

“需要搭把手吗？”

当布鲁斯再次听见托尼·史塔克的声音，已经是午夜时分。他惊讶地发现男人上身穿戴着一副红色的机甲，从天空中缓缓降落。

——接着，机甲的推进系统发出一声闷响，然后冒烟。

史塔克一头栽进他面前的河水里。

#Day 43

如果不是因为他那可靠的生物钟，布鲁斯以为自己能在床上睡一天。

昨天，在将两个走失的童子军送回营地后，他和史塔克连夜疏散了露营区附近的游客。当他回到瞭望台时已经是下午，他抓紧时间向游客中心报告了关于前天夜晚发生的事，以及河谷上游最新发生的山火，然后才潦草地吃了一顿午餐。马克峰距离火情发生的地方尚远。而因为风向的变化，维罗妮卡峰暂时还不会受到这场火灾的威胁。

布鲁斯强迫自己写完前一天的工作报告后，戴上眼罩倒头就睡。他怀疑托尼·史塔克也是如此，因为自他们在森林里分手后，他的对讲机里就没有再传来他的声音。

清晨，东方的日光尚熹微，布鲁斯·班纳在朦胧中醒来。他揉了揉脑袋，发现自己一点儿也没从疲惫中恢复过来。真的是上了年纪，他这样告诉自己，然后起身，拉开书桌前的椅子坐下。

“马克，马克。维罗妮卡。”

他没有期待史塔克会在这个时候醒着。他看了一眼桌上的时钟，决定一小时后再尝试着呼叫。

“维罗妮卡。”意外地，他收到马克峰的回复。“早上好。”

“早。我没想到你醒了，你可以多睡一会。”

“事实上，我一夜没睡着。”

“怎么，因为山火？”

“不。”他得到一个果断的否定，“因为你。”

“我？怎么了？”

“你昨晚的那些话让我开始反思自己。”托尼说道，语气低落，“但——布鲁斯·班纳，你 **可以** 不那么刻薄。”

“什么？”

“这段时间我一直以为自己对你有所误解，到最后……”

咚咚。

托尼·史塔克在说些什么？

昨天晚上分明什么都没发生。

“现在我不明白究竟是你不理解我，还是我真的不理解你。”

布鲁斯把脸埋在双手里，费尽全力回想自己所说过的话却一无所获。他不再听史塔克说的任何一个字，事实上，他猜自己知道这究竟是怎么一回事——而那些都与自己无关。

见鬼。他多么希望自己还在那场令人疲惫的睡眠中。

“告诉我，班纳博士，你是否因为我而感到负担？”

对讲机里继续传来史塔克忿忿的声音，但布鲁斯没有理会他。打开抽屉，他取出那本墨绿色的笔记，径直翻到使用过的最后一页。他知道这该死的鬼把戏，他感觉自己的脑袋就要炸了。

“‘史塔克。’我说，‘你经历的所谓苦难与真正饱受生活摧残的人相比，根本一文不值。’”纸面上排满工整华丽的花体，他熟悉而又不属于他的字体。“‘你是个顾影自怜的自大狂，因为不能创造奇迹而为自己徒增烦恼。你明明已经拥有别人所不能拥有的一切，却不能满足，依然耽溺于成为人类革命者的幻想。’我这样说道，比喻他是现代背景下的堂吉诃德——放着力所能及的真善而不为，将自己脱离现实的理想强加众生……”

布鲁斯仿佛听见脑海中的另一个声音为他读出日记上的每一个字，语气里带着戏谑的笑意。这声音更加低沉，更加不恭，但又千真万确是他自己的声音。

“嘿，布鲁斯。”在日记最后， **他** 这样写道，“我无意伤害你的感情，可这样的人根本不配成为你的朋友。”

—— **他** 还是出现了。


	5. Chapter 5

#Day 43

“这段时间我一直以为自己对你有所误解，到最后我终于意识到。我以为的误解不过是我不想看清的真相。”

当托尼·史塔克说出这句话时，他比自己想象得要平静许多。

他不想否认，开始时自己确实因为布鲁斯令人意外的讥讽而恼羞成怒——即使他曾一而再地掉入这样的陷阱。但，他后来意识到，他的每次愤怒都换来一次清醒。

正如现在。他甚至开始理解班纳的嘲讽和羞辱，并且以旁观者的视角审视自己这一切的意义。

“告诉我，班纳博士，你是否因为我而感到负担？”

布鲁斯·班纳没有回答他的问题。

破晓的晨光照入山顶的瞭望台，托尼离开山顶。

步行中，他注意到山脉东北部的青烟在风中变得狂乱。他经过断桥边废弃的瞭望台，老旧的木质建筑被新生的树木围得很紧。他没有经受住诱惑而爬上摇晃的楼梯，一个人坐在屋外的平台上，双腿悬空。山背后的火光在晨间变得暗淡，但天边确实因为燃烧的草木灰而混沌模糊。往北一英里是野营地。再往北，他可以看见维罗妮卡峰。

身后被烟熏黑的房屋让他想起多年前的那个傍晚，她的母亲因为抑郁症而自杀，一把火将他们在马里布的别墅烧得一干二净，连同她自己。从那时起托尼就再也没有回过加州，直到一个多月前，他为了寻找布鲁斯·班纳而进入这片山林。他想做些什么，他想要改变所有不可避免。就像他背着自己并不完美的飞行器，当着布鲁斯的面出丑掉进小河里——可他至少能在别人遇到困难的时候出现在他身边。

昨夜，托尼再一次试图告诉布鲁斯，他们永远可以比“什么都不做”多做一点。否则当下一次失去来临时，那些曾经推辞的“我不能”就会变成“我本可以”。他不知道那时的布鲁斯是否想到什么，只是在又一段长久的无声中等待朋友的回答。命运，罪，每一次期待所变成的不能承受之重。他相信布鲁斯·班纳理解他所说的全部，他相信布鲁斯·班纳也一定经历过，如果不，他根本懒得与他再提。

然而他没想到布鲁斯·班纳会如此抗拒他的想法。

“你不可能拯救所有人。”布鲁斯在对讲机中冷笑着说，语气与平日的他全然不同，“你所做的不过是自我感动，真正能救赎灵魂的只有个体自己——更别提你的感同身受不过幻觉一场，那些所谓的苦难与真正饱受生活摧残的人相比，根本一文不值……”

托尼·史塔克怔怔地听着布鲁斯的话语，仿佛对讲机那一头不是他所认识的科学家，而是盗猎了他身体的另一个阴暗灵魂。

再一次，当他试图向布鲁斯·班纳伸出手时，对方无情地推开了。

谷风从身边经过，托尼看见松林的树尖几乎没有任何起伏。可他却无端联想到了大海肆意涌动的潮汐。不论他多么努力地向前滑行，总会有浪潮涌来将他推回岸上。

或许他就不应该努力。或许他是时候离开。

#Day 47

托尼数日没有再与布鲁斯·班纳说话。

他说过自己要离开，并尝试着与之前驻守在马克瞭望台的志愿者联系，未果——那位年轻人，山姆，说要回父母的农场帮工。同时又因为山火蔓延，在下一位志愿者报道以前他哪儿也不能去。东风每一天都在将卡霍山口的火向这这一带推进，而维罗妮卡以北森林中的那场小范围的火焰也终于在干燥陆风的鼓吹下壮大起来。其实他并不是必须负起这个责任，没有人会要求志愿者留在这里。但托尼就是无法这样一走了之。

整整两天，他在瞭望台里足不出户。而布鲁斯始终没有向他作出解释或者表达问候，就连像往常那样通报气象信息也没有， **一句话也没有** 。如果不是他确实曾在夜晚看见维罗妮卡的灯光亮起，在早晨熄灭，他会认为布鲁斯·班纳死了。

傍晚，当他出门散步时，他决定往西走，顺着河流以避开东北方（还有十多英里远）的山火。当然，这就意味着他将不可避免地走向琼斯湖。不论这一切看起来有多不经意，可他就是在他们往常会见面的时间来到了往常会见面的地点。

熟悉的夕阳的余晖映红整片山谷，托尼捡起一块石头投向湖面。他不知道自己此时究竟是期待那个人的出现还是相反。因为他知道，他们本来一开始就该谈谈，然而现在已经错过了让事情变好的时间点。

石头在水面上弹了四下，大约飞出去十多米远并消失在湖面中间。托尼思索着流速与液压之间的方程式，捡起另一颗石子，心想这次要飞得更远。但他握住石头的手在空中停住。晕开的波纹逐渐平静，在倒映着紫红色天空的湖面上拼凑出布鲁斯·班纳的身影。

他举着猎枪正对自己。

“你要做什么？”托尼喊道。他举起双手，心跳得飞快。而布鲁斯什么也没说，只是扣下扳机。

——草！他早该知道布鲁斯·班纳是个疯子！

这一秒对于托尼·史塔克而言过得极其漫长。他想起自己还没有给佩珀的新狗崽取名，没有寄出签好字的董事局决议文件，没有确认修改过的遗嘱是否已经得到公证，最后，他想起他冰箱里没喝完的威士忌。

子弹划过空气的轨迹，穿透血肉，击碎骨骼，在干燥的草地上溅出一地猩红。仿佛经过了一个世纪，那声惊动整片树林的枪响才在托尼的大脑中形成信号。

他双腿发软，跪倒在湖边大口喘息，差点伤到横膈膜。布鲁斯·班纳从对岸走来，手中的步枪还冒着烟。他回头，视线越过肩膀落在身后的成年郊狼上。干瘪的腹部证明它饥饿已久。布鲁斯上前踢了踢它的尸体。

“我欣赏你的枪法，班纳博士。”托尼喘着气说道，“但你确定不会失手吗？”

布鲁斯露出他一贯无辜的表情，伸出手把托尼从地上拉起，“抱歉吓到你。我已经追捕它好多天了。”

“所以？这是你一直不和我说话的理由？”

他移开眼神，“我不知道要说什么。”

“别这样回避问题。”托尼回过神来。他夺走布鲁斯手里的猎枪，丢在草地上。

“抱歉，但是我——”布鲁斯张开口，忽然止住，“你又期待我说什么？”

“我以为经过了这么久，你能理解我。”托尼说，拳头攥得很紧，“理解我为此付出的所有这些。”

“你对我要求太多了。”

“那就告诉我你没法承受，我们都能解脱！”托尼低吼道。老天爷。他按住自己的鼻梁。他过去从来不会这样说话，就算对街头围堵他的狗仔队也不会。可是布鲁斯·班纳给了他太多的期待。

“我知道你把我当成朋友，托尼。”第一次，布鲁斯称呼他的名字，“但是你不能把下一次成功寄托在我身上。我没办法对你负责。”

“所以你就一定要讽刺我的空想，称我为可笑的堂吉诃德？”

“抱歉。”再一次，他道歉。

“你只是在逃避，布鲁斯。你根本不知道自己在为什么道歉，对吗？”

“如果你是需要改进建议，好吧。”布鲁斯·班纳没有接上他的目光，“你应该考虑从人体半覆盖修改为全覆盖以获得更多余地设计飞行推进系统。结合拉格朗日乘数法建立柔性变质量充液贮箱的多体系统——去看我1996年发表的多体动力学论文——通过重新定义变量敏感性指标……”*1

科学家滔滔不绝地说道，托尼甚是惊讶——不在于内容，而是他从来没听布鲁斯说过这么多话，加起来大概是过去一个月的两倍。但他一个字也没有听进去。

“……所以，考虑到部门间的耦合，最终我们可能会牺牲便携来解决动力和效率问题。”

“你只看了一眼我的飞行器。”

“——足以发现问题。”

“布鲁斯·班纳，你真他妈是个天才。”

“你也是。我承认那天晚上 **我** 说的话太过分，你的飞行器在工程上绝对是出色的设计。换我肯定想不到肩背和喷管之间的整合结构，非常精巧。”布鲁斯抿起嘴，双手抱在胸前。他们沉默了片刻，托尼看着布鲁斯，而布鲁斯依旧没有看着他。

“这样你满意了吗？”最后，科学家说。

托尼摇头。

原本他们可以就到此为止：工程师得到建议后离开，科学家也得以继续自己在山中平静的生活。但托尼·史塔克还是忍不住让自己走到这一步——他知道自己是个混蛋，他 **要求太多** 。

“再如实回答我一个问题，布鲁斯。”他说，不，他请求。

当夕阳的余晖消失，温和的黑暗笼罩琼斯湖畔的两人一狼时，布鲁斯·班纳终于抬起眼睛。

“你是否曾有一瞬间把我当做朋友？一瞬间就好。”

他听见对方叹气，并说，“不止一瞬间。”

或许托尼·史塔克想过布鲁斯说“不”，想过他说“差一点”，任何一个选项都能让他死心。他最终听到的答案远远超过他所应得。在这个从各种意义上来说都令人欣慰的肯定回答中，布鲁斯·班纳的语气听起来比山脉还沉重。他推开托尼，走向湖边。

“可是如果我能选择，我不会和你做朋友，托尼。因为我知道自己的下场。”他说，“你不会明白我的生活——有时候我只是睡了一觉，第二天醒来却已经发生了一场决裂。我无法控制自己，或者说，另一个自己。就像那天晚上你询问我关于飞行器的事情……”

“我早就原谅你了。”托尼抬高声音，他不确定现在究竟谁比较不冷静，“况且你说的并不全错，它确实不是个完美的东西。”

“你不害怕我吗？”

“我为什么要害怕朋友？”

“没错。”半晌后，布鲁斯·班纳苦笑，像是在自嘲，“所以我害怕一旦你知道真相就会逃走，朋友。我开不了口。”

“这才是我生气的地方。”

在托尼·史塔克意识到自己做了什么之前，他的拳头已经揍在布鲁斯·班纳的脸上。后者毫无防备地向后跌了一步，结果被猎枪狠狠绊倒，仰面摔倒在地。他呜咽着捂住自己冒血的鼻子，任托尼扑上来扼住他的脖颈。

“如果你把我当成朋友，至少让我理解你！”托尼气喘吁吁地说道。该死，他的血压让他头疼。冷静一点。他对自己说。“告诉我这一切究竟是怎么回事！”

回过神来的布鲁斯·班纳开始反抗，他用沾血的手掌推开托尼的脸，另一只则扯住他掐着自己脖子的手。他很快占了上风。两人顺着草地的坡度，翻滚并扭打着，最后一起掉进湖里。

“那你好好听我说！”

“你先松手！”

终于，当这两个男人不仅在精神层面也在物理层面变得冷静时，布鲁斯·班纳松开扯着托尼·史塔克头发的手。他们半身浸在冰凉的湖水中，脸上的血迹顺着水痕滴落，被稀释成透明。

托尼看着布鲁斯深吸了一口气，将潮湿的卷发拢向脑后，像是在准备什么。

“——你听说过卡马里奥*2吗？”他叹气，并在最后这样问道。

*注1：文科生心如死灰瞎胡诌，相关名词均来自知网。

*注2：卡马里奥（Camarillo）是加州的一个城市，因卡马里奥州立精神病院而出名。有一首歌《卡马里奥的云》（The Clouds in Camarillo）即讲述这里的故事。

#Day 53

卡霍山口的火势继续蔓延。

托尼·史塔克躺在琼斯湖旁，看着森林之外另一片森林的火光，将夜晚的天空染得发紫。他把应急灯放在身边，后来又挪到了更远的位置。天色变得更暗，各种他辨不出的昆虫撞击灯管发出响声。过了一会，布鲁斯·班纳从维罗妮卡的方向走来，在他身边坐下，拧开酒壶。

“别介意，不是什么太好的东西，”他把酒递给托尼。

“我没你想得那么挑剔——但如果有冰块就好了。”

“不挑剔？”

“我就想想。”他听见布鲁斯哼笑，“这是森林协会的补给品吗？”

“是的。”

“他们平时给你准备什么食物？”

“各种罐头。偶尔会有蔬菜。”

“罐头？”托尼挑眉，“下次我让人也往你那儿空投些食材——需要和牛牛排吗？”

“不必。”科学家拒绝时甚至没有犹豫，“不必浪费。”

“可罐头根本不是什么像样的食物。”

“罐头方便。”

“你活得太将就了，布鲁斯。”

“将就有什么不好？”布鲁斯看向托尼，拿走他手中的酒壶，“换个表达，也可以说成‘省略不必要的讲究’。”

“争不过你。”

“唔。”科学家灌下一口酒，“但是，如果你能给我带些像样的咖啡豆——嘿，别那样看着我。这里的咖啡真的烂到家了。”

“这是欣赏的目光。”托尼懒懒地说。

这个季节的天气干燥得很，地面因为失去水分变得坚硬。他挪了挪，调整自己的姿势，但没能更舒服一点。在很长一段时间，他们像是达成某种默契而不再说话。托尼望着湖面倒影下的银河发呆，耳边只有微弱的虫鸣。

几日前，当布鲁斯·班纳将自己的癔症告知托尼时，他坦然接受了。

“不过就是精神病，说得好像我没有似的。”他这么说道。

虽然布鲁斯没有否定，但他看起来要严肃许多。他们没有继续这个话题，而是从湖里默默爬起，拧干上衣后就迈着湿漉漉的步子各回各家。待到次日，两人在瞭望台里各自睡醒，他们彻底和解。

这是托尼·史塔克在圣加布里埃尔度过的第六周。他和 **他最好的朋友** 并排躺在琼斯湖畔，心里早已没了曼哈顿的灯火，高脚杯里的勃艮第以及合身有型的定制西装，没了床上不间断的女人和董事局里不间断的畜生。而他的生活开始多出细节，像是纸纹中晕开的笔墨，鞋底沾染的泥土，墙缝里的花，每一天的天气风向，温度气压。

“布鲁斯。”他在半梦半醒中忽然说道，“我们不过认识两个月，我却觉得我们像是认识了二十年。”

“确实是二十年。”

“你还记得MIT的机器人俱乐部？”

“唔，怎么会忘——你设计的机械手太酷了。”

“真的假的。”托尼喃喃，“你不是说我的控制设计让运动严重非线性吗？”

“我说你可以尝试不同算法，但这不代表我否定你的成果。”

“所以我误会了你二十年。”

托尼把双手枕在脑后。他听见昆虫撞击灯管的声音，以及振动翅膀的嗡响。但许久也没人多说一句话。随着夜变得更深并且更凉，他向朋友要更多的酒，然而不幸得知酒已经喝完。托尼摇摇头，“我们应该在湖边埋一个酒箱”，他说，然后伸手关掉应急灯。灯管的余热依然吸引昆虫停留，但没有撞击，也没有振翅，彻底的平静笼罩琼斯湖。

“我们会不会有朝一日到达那里，桑丘*？”

下半夜的某个时间，工程师推了推身旁的科学家，指向天上某颗遥远的星。

“当然。”科学家张开沙哑的喉咙，托尼认为他可能喝醉了，“不过就是火箭科学。”


	6. Chapter 6

#Day 67

“这场火会持续多久？”

“我不知道，十几二十天？”

“唔。那如果给你见过的所有森林大火排名，它的水平如何？”

“现在还没到盖棺定论的时候，不过，我猜中等偏上——为什么问？”

“就是好奇。”

“想给它取个名字吗？我觉得它值得有一个名字。”

“可以吗？”

“不是官方性质的。”

“噢。那我要叫它……幻觉（Vision）。”

但布鲁斯·班纳后来承认自己猜错了。这是他见过最大的山火，持续了整整一个月。

漫长得如同一场幻觉。

#Day 71

这天早晨，托尼·史塔克收到林务署的通知，让他们在24小时内撤离瞭望台。

“我没想到会这么快离开这里。”托尼在整理他最后的演算稿纸时说道——他的直升机就停在门外，“为什么他们要在两场山火汇合后才想到要控制火情？”

“学界现在倾向于认为这是正常自然现象，人类不应该干预。但现在，你的‘幻觉之火’可能将影响附近的城镇。”

“说到底还是没有摆脱人类中心论。”

“好，现在话题又上升到了环境伦理学？”

托尼用领巾捂住自己的口鼻。他打开蒙灰的门，林间的烟愈发浓重，风迎面而来，夹杂着尘土和木灰。向东望去，瞭望台下的松林已经燃烧成一片火海。空气中有股呛人的辛辣。

“布鲁斯。”托尼戴上护目镜，“你会和我一起离开吗？”

“不。林务署会派人来接我，可能还有一些后续的书面工作。”

“我的意思是一起去纽约。”

“呃……”对讲机里的声音迟疑了片刻，“再给我一些时间。”

托尼站在山顶，举起望远镜，苍茫的浓烟下他看不见维罗妮卡的影子。

“要我说，你没有什么需要顾虑的。”他一边说，一边示意身穿史塔克工业制服的飞行员将瞭望台里的东西搬进机舱。“工作而已，又不是结婚。”

“你知道我在镇上还有一间诊所。”

“我也知道你整个夏天都不在镇上——再久一些也无妨。”

但他没有听见布鲁斯的回答。

几分钟后，他的飞行员报告瞭望台已经清理完毕，“先生，现在离开吗？”那位年轻人问道。托尼用手势让他稍等片刻。

“布鲁斯？”

一开始，托尼以为他的朋友是在犹豫，或者只是像往常那样逃避问题。直到他听见对讲机中的杂音，然后是撞击的巨响。当杂音变得更刺耳时，突然，什么声音都没了。

“把我送到对面那个山头。”托尼跳上直升机，对飞行员说，“越快越好。”

他甚至没有尝试着再呼叫。他 **知道** 事情不对劲。

螺旋桨搅散松林上的烟雾，穿越火海，史塔克工业的直升机径直向北驶去。十几分钟后，他们来到维罗妮卡瞭望台所在的山顶。由于直升机一时无法降落，托尼让飞行员在低处悬停，顺着绳梯落到地面上。

虽然这场火尚未殃及到维罗妮卡的植被，但从山谷中吹来的黑烟使四周能见度变得很低。托尼推开瞭望台被熏黑的玻璃门，看见屋内一片狼藉。

“布鲁斯？”

那个男人倒在床边的地板上，手中抓着一本绿色封面的笔记。托尼上前拍了拍他的脸颊，他似乎没有意识。

“见鬼。”

托尼急忙蹲下身，在混乱中找到摔在地上的无线电通讯台。他注意到塑料外壳裂开一条缝，但没有彻底损坏。“游客中心，游客中心。”他希望这机器管用，“维罗妮卡站。正在说话的是托尼·史塔克。”

幸好，他很快收到答复。

“维罗妮卡？”门外接近的螺旋桨轰鸣让托尼听不清无线电里的声音，或许是贝蒂。

“我们需要紧急支援，布鲁斯·班纳他——”

当他正要向对方说明目前的状况时，他身边的无线电被一脚踢翻，连接机器的对讲机也被扯了下来。他抽气，几乎震惊地抬起头，却看见布鲁斯·班纳面无表情地站在他身后。

“布鲁斯？你——你还好吗？”

“很好。”他疲惫地摆摆手，揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“除了我不是‘布鲁斯’。”

“你在说些什么？”

男人在床边坐下，俯身从床板夹层中摸出一枚银烟盒。他衔了一根烟。“抽烟吗？”

“不。”他不记得布鲁斯·班纳会抽烟，“你怎么了？”

“托尼·史塔克？唔，你比我想得矮，但和我想得一样笨。”男人挑眉，慢条斯理地说。托尼看着他甩灭手中点烟的火柴，动作利落，像从中学就开始偷偷吸烟的老烟枪。“小心火烛”，他自言自语。

“好，现在我确信你不是布鲁斯·班纳。”托尼举起双手，示意自己投降。

“教授——你可以叫我教授。”

“什么教授？”

“好问题，我从没想过。”男人微笑。他翘起腿，夹着烟的手轻敲下巴，“派教授（Professor Pi）？刚好押个头韵，就像‘布鲁斯·班纳’。”

“好吧。”若不是托尼了解布鲁斯——当然，他现在不再这样认为了——他大概会以为这家伙是在逗他。“人格分裂？就像去年那部什么电影*？”

“抱歉， **我们** 都不是流行文化粉丝。”

“我早该知道你的癔症没那么简单。”托尼低喃，“所以你把布鲁斯怎么了？”

教授卷起一个嘲讽的笑容。他轻弹烟灰，呼出一口白烟。“不，是 **你** 把布鲁斯怎么了。”

“什么？”

“我猜他根本什么都没和你说，是吧？你瞧，你不知道他有十三个人格，也不知道十一年前的谋杀，更不知道七年前在卡马里奥发生了什么。可你却要以他的朋友自居，不顾他的感受把他再次推进那个‘深渊’里。”他不紧不慢地吸了口烟，才继续说道，“你不过是在利用他，托尼·史塔克。说到底，你和军方那些畜生也没有任何分别——可布鲁斯这傻子，他总是分不清伪装在感情下的恶意，反倒心甘情愿成为别人的工具。”

托尼惊讶地说不出话来。这似曾相识的戏谑语气让他不禁想起一个月前的夜晚，曾出现在对讲机中的 **另一个** “布鲁斯·班纳”。

“看来你是想起我了。”看见他复杂的表情，教授笑着呼出一口烟。

“所以，”托尼吞咽，握紧的拳头松开，“你的意思是，‘他’不会跟我走？”

“没错。况且这多少由不得我。”

托尼正想要问清楚他究竟是什么意思时，瞭望台的窗户忽然被击碎。他看见教授按住后颈，低吼着倒在床上。他看向窗外，一个身影从黑烟中闪过——是贝蒂。她走进瞭望台，身上背着一把枪。

“放心，只是麻醉针。”她走到教授身边，扶起昏沉的男人。

托尼皱眉——她来得太快了，从游客中心到这儿至少需要三十分钟。他迟疑着，想要上前帮忙，但被女人阻止了。

“你要把他带到哪儿去，贝蒂？”

被女人搀起的教授抬起眼皮，“‘贝蒂’？”他说，口齿不清，“看来你真的什么都不知道。”

托尼惊讶地看着布鲁斯·班纳——“教授”——伸手扯住他的衣领。在麻醉剂的作用下，他将身体无法支撑的重量压上托尼的肩膀。

该死，外头的噪音吵得他脑仁发疼。他希望自己是听错了。

“贝蒂早就死了。”教授说道，“是我杀了她。”

——可他的声音就在耳边！那么清晰且不容置疑。

托尼抱住瘫倒在他身上的科学家，但很快，两名身穿制服的男人进来抬走了他。托尼注意到门外的螺旋桨声，虽然也来自于一架史塔克工业制造的M型军用直升机，却不是他的那一架，而是真正的 **军用** 直升机。

“这到底是怎么回事！”在女人离开前，托尼向着她的背影喊道，“如果你不是贝蒂，你又到底是谁！”

特工希尔没有回答。

直到很久以后，托尼·史塔克才知道整件事情的始末。

*注：指的是2003年由詹姆斯·曼高德指导的《致命ID》（Identity）。

#Day 73

离开加州前，托尼·史塔克试图寻找布鲁斯·班纳的下落。

他来到布鲁斯在镇上的诊所，却被邻居告知这里早已彻底清空。当时来了几个穿西装的男人，用班纳的汽车把东西悉数运出小镇，最后在山脚下连车一起烧的干干净净。

托尼听说七年前刚到镇上的布鲁斯·班纳除了一只皮箱什么也没有。后来，班纳帮助老年丧子的鳏夫卡尔经营诊所，并在卡尔去世后继续留在那儿。他就住在诊所三楼的房间，地方不是很大，曾经堆满了书。他听说每个周五，班纳会在诊所打烊后来红龟酒吧——就坐在他现在这个位置——点一杯威士忌加冰，九点整准时离开。这个位置看不见头顶的电视，不过能看见门和门外的街道。他还听说酒吧老板的女儿曾不止一次向班纳暗示可以和他“回家”，但都被他婉拒了。她说他是同性恋，而镇上唯一的同性恋汤姆说他不是。汤姆是这儿的酒保。

唯一没有异议的是所有人都说布鲁斯·班纳医生是个孤独的人。没有人知道他的更多过去，也没有人走向他的将来。托尼想，他就像是一道被遗留在人间的残影，而他的实体早在多年前就已经死去。

九点——正是班纳习惯离开的时候——托尼走出酒吧，沿着街道向镇上唯一的旅馆走去。他认为自己应该感到欣慰，毕竟自己是这个镇上最了解班纳的人。当他走到路口时，他抬头，看见空中飘着些许来自圣加布里埃尔的草木灰，在街灯下纷纷扬扬宛如一场雪。

他停在暖黄色的光束中闭上眼睛。夏日最后的风，闻起来像是森林余烬。

#Day 97

托尼用一杯金酒就让小报的女记者相信，自己在过去两个月的失踪是为疗养身体。

他本以为这样不至于引起太多关注，但再一次，他错了。他永远不会猜到娱乐至死精神究竟可以走到何种无聊的地步——在次日的期刊上，八卦已经开始关心他究竟不幸罹患哪些病症，从最轻的结膜炎到最重的艾滋病。佩珀为此在电话里将他数落了一番，本周股价再次小幅跌停。

既然如此，托尼心想，还不如说自己正作为下一批环游月球的宇航员接受NASA的秘密训练；又或是不幸在怀俄明的深山被印第安牧场主绑架，历经磨难死里逃生。反正不论如何他的生活都会被媒体过度演绎，那么，至少他可以在新闻里活得酷一点。

真正讽刺的是，就连这些天马行空的谎言都要比过去两个月真正发生的事情现实。

当他饮下今晚第三杯威士忌时，托尼不禁开始质疑记忆，仿佛整场夏天都是他在住院期间过量摄入吗啡所带来的幻觉。尤其当他再次站在史塔克大厦楼顶的停机坪，俯瞰整座曼哈顿深夜的灯火通明时，都市雨后空气中熟悉又难闻的金钱与人血的气息令他感觉通体不适。但，不适是好的，不适意味着这一切可以给生活带来压倒性的充实。他看着资本主义在黑暗中闪烁的璀璨灯火，联想自己过去二十年中曾在这里受过的苦与难，终于大胆地推理——圣加布里埃尔不过是他一场旷日持久的梦境。

他需要回到现实。

托尼·史塔克站在楼顶的边沿，一跃而下。

他猜到会有纽约港的晚风拂面而过，会有比星空更明亮的夜景，会有远离地面的香甜空气。但当他身后的助推器将他升到比帝国大厦更高的位置时，他还是流泪了。

那一刻，他在想什么？

是琼斯湖中被波纹打散的银河？对讲机里令人烦恼的杂音？亦或是加利福尼亚“永不停息的幻觉之火”？——噢，不，不是的——他的脑海中只有下一次在媒体的镜头中前走上社交场时，威士忌碰撞声里你来我往的虚情假意。当他的火箭燃料在低空耗尽时，没人知道面具下的托尼·史塔克隐藏了什么。他们只知道他的飞行器成功了。多亏他的不懈努力。

所以他任自己坠落海里。

#Day 101

“又见面了，史塔克先生。”

早晨，托尼·史塔克听见史蒂芬·斯特兰奇医生低沉懒散的声音。他睁开眼，差点没被查房医生的阵容吓一跳。

“认真的吗？”

“什么？”

“除了你，剩下的都出去。”托尼指了指斯特兰奇，“你身后至少有三个是假扮成医生的记者。”

“是吗？”斯特兰奇抿嘴，回头环顾了一下这群人，“你还记得我的实习生长什么样？我自己都不记得。”

“我记得记者长什么样。”托尼翻了个白眼。

当大部分人被站在病房外的保镖轰出去后，托尼从病床爬下，示意保镖关上门，并亲自合上护士刚刚拉开的窗帘。他打开电视，漫不经心地切换到一个与自己无关的频道上。斯特兰奇头也不抬地在纸上记录，只有在光线被挡住的时候皱了皱眉。

“我很惊讶你这次被打捞上岸后居然没缺胳膊少腿。”医生说。

“多亏了我的装甲。”

“这堆破铜烂铁吗？”斯特兰奇指了指堆放在角落的散乱部件，一些已经损坏。他将原子笔塞回自己胸前的口袋里。

托尼摊手，“随你怎么说。”他重新躺回床上。

“我听说你去了加州？”

“谁告诉你的？”

“你的CEO。”医生把手插在口袋里，“她昨天来找我——她很关心你。”

托尼没有理会他，直到斯特兰奇离开都没有再说话。他看着屏幕上的体育节目，双眼失焦，只觉得哪儿都吵闹，哪儿都不像加利福尼亚的山岭与森林。

当佩珀在那天晚上来看望他时，托尼表现得比过去任何时候都要耐心。他知道在这个了无生趣的世界上并没有太多人真正关心他的病痛与生死，但佩珀·珀兹是其中之一。他花了整夜将有关圣加布里埃尔的故事全都告诉了她，包括维罗妮卡峰上的布鲁斯·班纳和岩洞里遇险的男孩，马克峰的暴雨和艳阳，以及那场由他来命名的森林之火。佩珀问这是不是他编纂的又一个骗女孩的故事。托尼说，如果是，“我也只想骗你”。

佩珀脸上玩笑的意味渐渐淡去。托尼凑上前，想要吻她的唇，但她躲开了。她轻吻托尼的额头，离开时眼中依旧带着温情的笑意。

#Day 107

托尼·史塔克出院后的第五天，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫递交了她的辞呈。她的老板没有试图挽留，只是在接过信函后问了一句“你要去哪儿”。

“您希望我说谎吗？”

“当然不。”

“那您还是不要知道的好。”

“唔。”托尼把玩着手中的信封，犹豫片刻后把它丢在桌子上的文件堆里，“让我最后问你一个问题。”

“请讲。”

“你对布鲁斯·班纳了解多少？”

“一无所知。”

“是谁一开始向我提议去找他呢？”托尼眯起眼睛，在转椅上晃动着，“告诉我你知道的一切，否则走出这个门你就会落到CIA手里。”

“悉随尊便。”罗曼诺夫嘴角完美的假笑没有一点改变，“我也不是第一次落在CIA手里，先生。要试试吗？”她丝毫没有在乎前雇主的恐吓，更刻意将最后的挑衅说得轻佻而清晰。

片刻后，见男人迟迟没有说话，她微笑着转身离开。高跟鞋敲击地面的清脆声响回荡在办公室里。

“我真是不懂女人。”——或者俄罗斯间谍——托尼·史塔克心想。他拿起罗曼诺夫的辞呈。撕开信封，他从折叠的纸页间倒出一张旧式的软盘。

#Day 109

一张标准软盘可以包含1474560个字节。但它真正包含的信息其实比听起来要少得多。尤其在文字的记录中，许多细节甚至需要猜测。

罗曼诺夫提供给托尼·史塔克的软盘记录了一份证言，发生在1994年的一场庭审中，来自姓名被省略的心理学专家，关于案件的被告布鲁斯·班纳。

文件的开始有一段案件背景，并不详细：本案发生在1993年8月，当时因实验室设备操作人员失误，致使被告和被害者贝蒂·罗斯暴露在伽马辐射环境中长达五分钟。贝蒂·罗斯后被发现死于实验室，致命伤位于颈动脉，死因是失血过多。

在第一次庭审时，班纳的辩护律师提出，他的当事人在高度紧张的状况下出现暂时性精神失常，请求陪审团宣判无罪。控方表示异议，通过对案件现场的侧写分析，提出凶手当时表现出异于常人的冷静，认为此起案件为预谋情杀。

在第二次庭审时，辩方提出B大学心理学教授W作为证人出庭。在教授W的证言中，他认为布鲁斯·班纳当时有可能处于既精神失常同时异常冷静的状态，并通过举例证明其确实患有某类的精神病症。

“什么是既精神失常同时异常冷静的状态？这难道不会自相矛盾？”法庭问。

“当然，这在临床上并不常见。我们称它为‘间歇性人格分离’。”教授W在证言中表示，此类病症患者通过打破自己在精神层面的整体性以进行创伤后自我保护，原因多半来源于幼年时期所受到的精神刺激。

“但你要如何证明本案被告患有该病症？”

“结合他的个人经历——1984年至1990年间，布鲁斯·班纳在麻省理工学院毕业后，以惊人的速度在加州理工学院先后获得7个博士学位。而在我们对他进行的测试中，他却表现出了对部分学科专业知识的匮乏，例如物理学、生物学和材料学……”

“这不可能。”法庭打断，“如果他对这些一无所知，他又怎么可能在军方进行相关的实验工作？”

“尊敬的法官阁下，这就是我试图向法庭阐明的观点——间歇性人格分离患者的人格间并不共享记忆或是抽象知识。这就解释了为何布鲁斯·班纳在过去的工作中表现出了超高学科素养，而在案发后却不再具备这方面的能力。”

“那你又有什么证据证明这不是一个骗局？毕竟，布鲁斯·班纳的智力水平可比在场所有人的都要高。”

“恕我冒昧，尊敬的法官阁下，这句话并不一定成立。”教授回答，“‘布鲁斯·班纳’的智力超群毋庸置疑，但并非他的每一个人格都具有这样的智力水平。为证明其精神病症的真实性，请法庭翻看在5月11日的第一次会面记录。在第一次会面中，被告所表现的心智健全且极具修养，同时拥有深厚的文学及语言学。而在5月23日的第二次会面中，被告开始表现出童样痴呆，以第三人称自称，并出现严重的暴力倾向。在此后的五次会面中，被告表现出另外三种迥异的人格，均表示自己与案件无关。”教授W最后补充，所有的会谈都在多道生理记录仪的监测下进行，没有出现明显的异常。

“所以他并不知道自己犯下了什么罪行？”

“没错。另外，我们无法确定这些人格即为他所拥有的全部，更无法确定犯下本起凶杀案件的人格又是否在此之中。但种种迹象表明，在过去占据主导地位的‘科学家’人格在案件发生后始终未再次出现。”

“这听起来荒谬极了。”记录中，法官这样说道——然而阅读这些材料的托尼·史塔克却轻易地接受了。

他在这个深夜坐在屏幕前，一次又一次地阅读上面所写的文字。尽管这场审判最后以布鲁斯·班纳的无罪而告终，但托尼明白，没有人从中真正获得赦免。


	7. Chapter 7

#Day 607

此刻，他站在加州理工学院的礼堂演讲台上，作为新大楼的捐赠者出席奠基仪式。

他已经重新习惯了作为“托尼·史塔克”的生活，忙于出席活动、会议、午宴、晚宴、产品发布会、新闻发布会和诸如此类的种种。每天他就在秘书的安排下往返于聚光灯和闪光灯之间，到处逢场作戏。他时不时会对他的人工智能说——相当于自言自语——他活得就像一个傀儡，每个人都能牵动他身上的丝线，除了他自己。

说来奇怪，托尼过去的二十年与现在并无不同。而自从圣加布里埃尔的夏天之后，他竟开始认为自己的生活令人无法忍受。他想方设法地快进这无聊透顶的日复一日：用酒精，用女人，用酒精，以及用更多的酒精。他有时会分不清自己一天到晚究竟是清醒多还是昏醉更多，就像他分不清幻想和现实。

但，即使如此，托尼·史塔克也从没想过——或者说奢望过自己会再和那位朋友见面。当风转过穹顶拂向他的脸颊时，他想，或许他的整场人生都不过是一个梦，而他与布鲁斯·班纳在山脉中度过的夏天反倒是长梦中的片刻清醒。

希望没有人看出他眼神中的醉意。

#Day 613

终于，当史塔克工业的情势在局部热战的推动下一路向好持续走高时，托尼·史塔克的个人状况坠落到万劫不复的谷底。

“托尼，你要去哪儿？”

他也想回答这个问题。

越来越多的反战者聚集在史塔克大厦门前，指责他们的产业是害死无辜青年的帮凶。托尼没有尝试为自己辩解，他知道这些人只是需要一个出口来发泄的悲痛。作为战争中的“赢家”，他自愿接受所有的不堪与沉重，反正他也会在夜晚的酒精中把一切忘记。

可这无法解释他为何会在这一天回到圣加布里埃尔。

游客中心的克林特说，自从一年半前的那场大火（他们居然真的叫它“幻觉之火”）之后，维罗妮卡守望台已经彻底废弃。尽管克林特象征性地劝阻了托尼不要上山，但他们都认为那一带不再有什么实质危险，或者说在被烧干净后变得更加安全。

“你为什么来这儿做志愿者，史塔克先生？”当克林特开着电瓶车载托尼上公路时，他这样问道。

“我不知道。也许是布鲁斯·班纳。”

“你之前认识布鲁斯？”克林特透过后视镜看向访客，“这可真让人吃惊，我们都觉得他像个迷。”

“我不意外你会这么说——我们认识了 **二十年** ，”托尼承认自己有些夸张，“他对我依然是个谜。”

“他确实是个不错的家伙。可惜我回来之后就再也没有见过他。”

“而我，”托尼挑眉，“离开之后就再也没有见过他。”

“他回军方了？”

“你知道他和军方的联系？我以为这是某种……机密。”

“至少在我们这儿不是。”克林特讽刺地抬起嘴角，“那时候，我们每个人都在监视着他，这几乎算是日常工作的一部分——当然，我是把布鲁斯当做朋友的。”

“唔。”托尼没想到自己居然有些嫉妒，“可他为什么还要回去？”

“我听说他掌握着某个军事机密，并因此不得在这些年间从事任何科研工作。他管这叫做什么保密期限。”男人解释，“但问题是，他的上级似乎认为他在离开前没有把所有成果如实汇报上来。”

托尼听着，点了点头。

他们的电瓶车很快驶到维罗妮卡峰的山脚下。托尼抓起自己的背包下了车，头上还带着他第一次来圣加布里埃尔时顺手牵羊带走的帽子。

山火之后，这里完全变了样。

“等等，史塔克先生。”

托尼离开前，克林特·巴顿喊住他。

“怎么？”

“——谢谢你所创造的一切。”他说。

“唔，你是指什么？”

“史塔克工业，你们的技术在战场上救了我。”

托尼摘下帽子回应军人的感谢。他没有多说什么，只是转身走入焚尽的森林中。在太阳落山前，他爬上山顶。夜晚，他没有下山，而是在布鲁斯·班纳的瞭望台里躺了一宿。

刚打开小屋的门时，他不意外地发现这里还是五百四十二天前乱糟糟的模样——似乎没有人想起这里，更没人来过这里。四周的窗户玻璃被浓烟熏黑，透不进很多光。电力也早就中断。他将木柴塞进火炉，然后借着从门外洒入的月光，在狼藉的地面上搜索剩余的火柴。

结果他找到一本墨绿色的笔记。

托尼点燃炉火，然后掸去绿布面上的黑灰，在火光下翻看这本看似寻常的日记。他意识到其中记录的无非是山中日常，偶尔行文间还会夹杂让他会心一笑的数学符号。但随着他越向后翻，笔记上表现出的内容越来越复杂。托尼不敢相信之前懒得认真写英文字的布鲁斯·班纳竟然也能写出如此繁复的花体。他尝试理解每一个字，一遍又一遍地阅读，试图从字里行间寻找真正的布鲁斯。可他却在阅读中更加困惑。当他快要看完时已经是深夜，即将燃尽的柴火变得很暗。他划燃最后一根火柴，翻到最后一页。

“我何德何能才负担得起他们的期待？”

在这整张纸上只有一句话，一个问题。字体潦草，是布鲁斯·班纳作为自己最后留下的笔迹。

托尼屏住呼吸，许久后才在黑暗中叹了一口气。

他合上笔记，眼前的圣加布里埃尔在月光下逐渐变得清晰，然而他却觉得自己的生活开始模糊，意义也失去意义。

他想，自己大概永远不会知道写下这句话的布鲁斯·班纳经历了什么，但他也拥有同样的问题：我们何德何能才负担得起所有那些期待？

#Day 1481

托尼·史塔克以为这不过是一场普通的军工技术交流会议。

那时，他正装模作样地与时任国防部长交谈中东局势。端着托盘的侍者从他们身边走，他顺手取了一杯香槟，一边饮下酒精时还不忘点头示意自己赞成部长的观点。从高脚杯的透明酒液中抬起眼神，穿过西装革履的人群，他看见一个站在大厅边缘的男人，抱着文件夹，缩着身子，在一群军人中显得尤其矮小。托尼忽然打断官员，“失陪。”他说，然后从托盘中取走另一只高脚杯，朝目光所向之处走去。

“班纳博士。”

当托尼·史塔克喊出这个久违的名字时，布鲁斯·班纳刚结束与一位空军军官的对话。企业家以无可挑剔的礼仪从军人身边拉走科学家，上流社会的社交辞令用得简洁优雅。在离开会场的过程中，布鲁斯接过他递来的高脚杯，晃动的酒液从边缘溢出。托尼推着他一路来到露台。

“布鲁斯·班纳！我还以为你死了！”

“如果你有关注任何一本的理学核心期刊，你会知道我没有。”

“——我是说修辞意义上的‘死了’！”

班纳怔了怔，半晌后露出浅而含蓄的微笑。四年后的他的卷发中夹了更多灰白，但弯起的眼角却让托尼想起他二十多年前意气风发的模样。

“我猜你都知道了。”沉默片刻，他说。

“知道什么？”

“关于我。”

“不。我还有一大堆问题。”托尼看着布鲁斯·班纳，看着他眉间的细纹和深色发亮的眼睛。

“你可以问。”布鲁斯温和地说，仿佛想要打消他的顾虑，“这一次我都会回答。”

“那么……”

托尼语塞。他一时不知道该从何问起——贝蒂、人格、卡马里奥、军事基地，如此种种——布鲁斯·班纳的过去复杂得像是一本悬疑小说。

“那么，你过得好吗？”

当托尼不清不楚地问出这句话时，惊讶在布鲁斯的眼神中停留了几秒。他低下头，酒杯折射下的唇角浮起若有若无的笑容。“好极了。”他这样说，“至少另一个家伙没有再出现。”

“那就好。”

“你呢？”

“不太行。”托尼皱了皱鼻子，不过他没有提自己这些年烂醉如泥的日子，“你知道我在你的母校给你建了幢楼吗？”他扯开话题。

“我听说了，你可真够无聊。”

“是的，真够无聊。”他自嘲——不知道布鲁斯是否听出这话语中的更多含义。然后他移开眼神，看向露台外的远方。“我有时候会想……”他晃动酒杯，“你有没有觉得人想要作为自己简单有趣地活着简直太难了？”

“在‘做自己’这件事上，我比任何人都有发言权。”布鲁斯摇头，哼笑着说，“况且‘简单’、‘有趣’、‘活着’，它们一个比一个难。”

托尼微笑着轻瞥朋友一眼。沉默中，他们倚在露台的栏杆上，夏日的晚风轻轻吹起西服衣角。此刻的夜空让托尼想起曾有那么全然不同的一天，两个人穿着廉价T恤和拖鞋，在山野湖畔喝着同一壶酒。尽管落在眼里的星系同样遥远，但距离的意义却在空旷和静谧中消解。他们在那里彻底剥下人格与社会身份的面具，作为两个普通而又不那么普通的人，说着他人未必能听懂的事。

“所以，下半夜有安排吗？”托尼问，“我想知道你之后都经历了什么。”

“我想没有——事实上，短期内都没再有安排。”

“怎么？”

“我的保密期结束了，我不再属于军方或是任何人。”布鲁斯举起酒杯，“自由如新生。”

托尼挑眉。“敬自由。”他说。

玻璃碰撞发出轻响。托尼·史塔克看着朋友的笑容，将手中的香槟一饮而尽。

但他发誓，这会是他短期内的最后一滴酒。

#Day 1571

夏天结束前，托尼·史塔克听说布鲁斯·班纳在加州找到一份教职。当他在电话里听见布鲁斯说“从现在起要叫我‘教授’”的时候，他差点被吓到心脏病发作。

“我以为另一个家伙又跑出来了！”他咒骂道，“好好说话，布鲁斯·班纳。”

“好吧，怪我。”电话那头的声音听起来又好气又好笑，“但我现在的确是如假包换的班纳教授。”

距离布鲁斯·班纳上一次服药已经过去了六个月，他的精神状况期间一直保持稳定。他曾主动向老友坦白自己的病情，以及十年前在“卡马里奥”发生的一场精神屠杀。严苛的治疗使他最后 **他** 只剩下作为主人格的“布鲁斯·班纳”，以及杀死了其余人格的“教授”。但他们至少算是维持了微妙的平衡。

至于在这一切之前的故事，布鲁斯说自己确实记不清。他甚至在托尼之后才知道贝蒂·罗斯遇害的事实，并几乎为此再次陷入崩溃。而此前在森林游客中心的女人是军方的联络员，在上级的指示下作为“贝蒂”联系布鲁斯。然而，布鲁斯也仅仅是在无线电中听过她的声音，他们从未真正见过面。

或许，当时的布鲁斯·班纳已经朦胧地猜测到他失忆的那段时间里发生过什么——毕竟真正的贝蒂能够枚举出他所拥有的博士学位，但这个“贝蒂”没有。然而，他没有勇气直面这些出错的细节。他再一次逃避现实，直到被带离圣加布里埃尔。他后来设法摆脱“教授”的控制。再一次，他向军方乃至神盾局证明制造“超级士兵血清”的不可能性，并最终在罗斯将军的批准下作为一个普通人离开。

托尼知道，布鲁斯·班纳从此将开始直面自己的未来——他不再过如履薄冰的生活，不再对任何除了自己以外的人负责，他也不再承受超越自己能力的期待。对布鲁斯而言，平凡的人生是来之不易的。现在起，他需要把握自己之后的每一步。托尼由衷为此感到高兴。

如今，布鲁斯·班纳的生活开始步上正轨。就像布鲁斯自己所说，尽管他现在拥有的很少，可都是需要且必要的：一部手机，一辆车，一个固定住所，一位想要追求的女性，一个朋友——他就需要这么多，否则他将无法帮助“一个朋友”分摊他多余又舍不得的一切——但也就像布鲁斯自己所说，他所拥有的 **不包括** 那幢他并不想要却以他命名的教学楼。

“我说，你能不能再捐点钱让他们改个名字？”

这一天，当托尼路过旧金山时，他约布鲁斯在市郊的快餐店吃了顿没营养的晚餐。期间，布鲁斯再一次提到这件让他“丢脸”的事。

“爱莫能助——你知道，捐出去的钱，泼出去的水。哭也没用。”托尼·史塔克如是说。

“所以你一开始为什么要做这傻事？”

“以慰你在天之灵。”

“滚。”布鲁斯将手中的汉堡纸揉成一团，舔掉指尖不小心站上的芥末酱。“听说你向佩珀求婚了？”他绝对是故意提起这件事情，带着狡黠的眼神把空饮料杯吸得呼呼响。

“那你应该也听说她 **拒绝** 了。”

“她很爱你。”科学家一本正经地说，“否则她不会在时代广场上当着上万人的面说‘不’。”

“上万人？开什么玩笑，那段视频油管点击都上千万了——我现在甚至有了新的PTSD。”托尼在墨镜下翻了个白眼，“我和她之间的爱已经超越婚姻了。”

“那是什么，友情？”

“亲情——准确来说，母子之情。”

布鲁斯·班纳放下可乐时笑出了声。杯里剩余的冰块在碰撞中发出叮当响。

他们离开快餐店后，科学家开车载着托尼一路驶往机场。下车前，企业家向朋友道别。明明知道下次见面并不会是很久以后的事，他们还是礼节性地拥抱了一下。这时，布鲁斯像是想起什么，忽然问道：“你这次到旧金山是干什么来着？”

“我没说过吗？为‘史塔克-班纳工作室’选址。”

“什么？——呃，等等，我好像没同意这件事吧？”

“这由不得你。”

“可我是‘史塔克-班纳’里的‘班纳’！”

“我还是‘史塔克-班纳’里的‘史塔克’呢。”托尼靠在车门上，不以为意地说道，“况且，我需要个理由留在这里。”

#Day 1993

后来的布鲁斯·班纳逐渐习惯让托尼·史塔克“打扰”他的生活。他们在加州有了一个工作室——尽管也冠了布鲁斯的名字，但托尼才是赖在工作室不走的唯一一个人。后者说这里是他的天堂，他的缪斯神殿。而布鲁斯只觉得他闲。

这一天晚上八时许，布鲁斯·班纳回到公寓。当他打开门走进屋内时，托尼·史塔克看了一眼腕上的手表，“怎么这么早？”

他一言不发地脱下鞋，把外套挂在门口的衣架上，然后从托尼的面前取走一罐还没开过的无糖可乐。他掀开披萨的外卖盒盖，却发现里面是空的。电视里正在放体育节目。

“她甩了我。”终于，他开口了。

“怪不得。”托尼把手中的薯片递给他。

“就这样？没有安慰？”

“呃，抱一下？”

“算了。”布鲁斯叹气，“你手上都是油。嘿，别蹭到我沙发上。”

“我再给你买一张。”

他们看了一会球赛。在中场休息时，布鲁斯决定自己要孤独终老。

“寻找伴侣对我而言太难了。”他说，语气里多少有些愤怒。

“难道我们每个人不都是这样吗？”托尼答道，“陪伴不过是一种错觉。真相是我们始终一个人。”

“我曾经也这么想。”

“那什么改变了你的主意？”

“你，我们——别误会，我是说……”他张着嘴，似乎准备阐释宇宙中某种尚未形成更难以描述的逻辑关系，但最后作罢了。

“我懂，我懂。”托尼漫不经心地应和，“一种像我们这样稳定可靠且属于自己但同时又有法律和上帝保护的陪伴。”

“没错！”

“所以人们会想要结婚，不是吗？”

“可这太难了。”

“对，和单纯的‘爱’相比。”

托尼打开了另一包薯片。“话说回来，加州同性婚姻合法了吗？”他问道。

“不知道，但我们学校最近在骄傲游行。”

托尼没有说话。房间里一时只剩下解说员的嘶吼和两张嘴里咀嚼薯片的清脆声音。布鲁斯停下拿薯片的手，看了一眼托尼·擅作主张·史塔克——他能听见脑海中的警报在这阵不详而熟悉的寂静中骤然喧哗。

“我在想，布鲁斯……”

终于，他开口了。

“不，托尼·史塔克，”布鲁斯·班纳抿起嘴，几乎请求着说，“千万不要告诉我你在想什么。”

“反正我们都注定要孤独终老了。”

“——不。”

“罗伯特·布鲁斯·班纳，”托尼·史塔克转过身，从自己油腻的右手上摘下一枚装饰用的戒指，“你愿意嫁给我吗？”

“我就料到如此！”布鲁斯大吼，“你认真的吗？”

“当然。”托尼说，“事实上，我想了整整三十秒，发现竟没有人比你更适合分享我在法律上一半权利。”

“可我们甚至 **都** 不是同性恋！”

“但我们确实彼此 **相爱** ，不是吗？”

布鲁斯·班纳捂住脸，“噢，托尼——这就让事情变得太复杂了。”

“别怕。”安东尼·史塔克轻快地说道，“我们解决过比这更复杂的问题。”

他拉起布鲁斯的手，把戒指套进他的左手无名指。

“瞧，又不是什么火箭科学。”

Fin.


End file.
